Mi amor siempre ha sido tuyo
by tutypineapple
Summary: William A. Andrew queda arruinado en la gran depresión por lo que su esposa se divorcia de él, Candy quien tiene un hijo le apoya y lo ayuda a superar esta terrible etapa en su vida. Albert Fic.
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes son creados por la escritora Kyōko Mizuki, uno de los seudónimos de Keiko Nagita, y la mangaka Yumiko Igarashi, seudónimo de Yumiko Fijii, publicado en Japón por Kōdansha Ltd. desde 1975 a 1979**

 **Advertencia: Este es un Albert fic.**

William Albert Andrew de 40 años de edad estaba casado con Marlid Robertson de 35 una mujer muy elegante y distinguida tenían 5 años de matrimonio, ella era hermana de Arthur Robertson un joven hábil en los negocios.

-Marlid, ¡déjalo ya!, tú no tienes que correr la misma suerte que ese fracasado.

-Por favor hermano ¿Qué dirán de mí nuestras amistades?

-Dirán que eres inteligente y que huiste a tiempo, mejor que digan aquí corrió que aquí quedó, además fue un matrimonio concertado entre nuestros padres y la señora Elroy Andrew, tú ni lo amabas cuando te casaste con él.

-En eso tienes razón no lo amaba y ahora tampoco el nunca me puso atención, creo que al único que ama es a su empleado George Thompson, al principio de nuestro noviazgo no cesaba de mencionar a su pupila pero después que ella dio su mal paso la llegó aborrecer tanto como la amaba que nunca más a quiso mencionar su nombre hasta le quitó el apellido Andrew.

-Eso de aborrecerla lo dudo, aún siguió subsidiando el orfanato donde vive con su hijo y la clínica de ese doctor que cuida de ella.

\- ¿Por qué no quieres tenderle la mano a William? Estoy segura que con tu ayuda puede salvar el corporativo Andrew.

-¡Yo le advertí a tiempo!, tu estuviste presente en esa ocasión que converse con él ¿Y qué me contestó? que me faltaba experiencia y otra serie de idioteces que sólo de recordarlo me siguen dando coraje, lo que puedo hacer por él, es comprarle a buen precio Lakewood o su mansión de aquí de Chicago, desde que visité esas propiedades quedé impresionado, me gustaría ser el dueño de ambas.

-No seas tan duro Arthur y apóyalo, la verdad no quisiera divorciarme.

-¿Te pidió que intercedieras a su favor? ¿Por qué mejor no le pide ayuda a los Legan? el les ayudó a que construyeran ese complejo hotelero en florida.

-Ya acudió a ellos pero no quisieron ayudarlo.

-Nadie tiraría dinero bueno al malo, mira yo te ayudaré si te divorcias de él, todavía eres hermosa te llevaré a mis reuniones con mis socios, estoy seguro que uno de ellos se fijará en ti y podrás rehacer tu vida.

-Déjame pensarlo

-Tómate tu tiempo.

Marlid se fue a la mansión Andrew, cuando llegó vio que sacaban algunos muebles de la propiedad y algunas obras de arte de pintores famosos.

-¿Qué pasa aquí? ¿A Dónde se llevan esas cosas?

George que tenía un inventario contestó:

-Son órdenes de William, señora Marlid, le vendimos las cosas a un judío para reunir capital a fin de liquidar a los empleados con más de 20 años de antigüedad, para que no se queden en la calle.

-¡Y la que no tendrá donde sentarse seré yo! ¡Esto ya fue la gota que derramó el vaso! William me va a escuchar -reclamó Marlid entrando furiosa a la mansión.

-¡William!

\- Hola mi amor ¿lograste algo con tu hermano?

-No te prestará nada! Lo que me dijo es que si pones en venta está mansión o la de Lakewood esta dispuesto a comprarla al precio que le señales.

-¡Oh que lástima!, tenía las esperanzas puestas en él.

-William ¿Por qué estás sacando nuestras cosas?

-Marlid, tengo el deber de liquidar a mis empleados de edad avanzada ya que no podrán conseguir empleo, conocí a un judío que está amueblando su casa y le vendí los muebles y las obras de arte, el eligió las cosas por eso las trasladaremos a su propiedad.

-William, perdóname pero ya no puedo seguir con esto.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Quiero que me des el divorcio

-Marlid, ten paciencia te prometo que saldremos de esto, venderé esta mansión y la de Lakewood, pagaré algunas deudas, compraremos una residencia más chica que esta y lo que nos quede de capital lo invertiré, estoy seguro que en tres años habremos olvidado esta etapa de nuestras vidas.

-Lo siento William, yo no nací para estar pasando adversidades, mi hermano me ha dicho que se ocupará de mí solamente, hoy mismo me iré con él.

-¡Tú no te puedes ir! Recuerda lo que juraste en el altar, en la salud o en la enfermedad en la riqueza o en la pobreza.

-Y tu juraste amarme y cuidarme, las arras que me diste representaba que me ibas a dar todo y no lo cumpliste, tú fuiste el primero que rompiste el pacto.

Albert se entristeció y dijo: Está bien no te detengo.

Al día siguiente Marlid envió los papeles de divorcio y como se habían casado por bienes comunes se quedó con la mansión de Lakewood.

Pasaron seis meses y en la clínica Feliz, cerca del hogar de Pony, estaban el Doctor Martin, Candy y su hijo.

-A ver pequeño saca la lengua- indicaba el doctor Martin.

El niño de Candy abría la boca y sacaba la lengua.

-Ahora cierra la boca

El pequeño William Alistair la cerraba mordiéndose la lengua

-¡Ay Mami!-decía quejándose

-ja,ja,ja,ja este niño siempre cae

-¡Doctor Martin! Deje de hacerle bromas a mi hijo-reclamaba Candy

-Es que es tan inocente que me apetece hacerle bromas. Candy, ¿supiste lo de William?

-Supe que se divorció y que la mansión de Lakewood le quedó a su esposa.

-¿Y qué piensas de eso muchacha?

-Los Andrew tendrán que adaptarse a su nueva vida pero confío en que Albert se recuperará, Annie me escribió diciendo que Archie y ella pusieron un pequeño negocio de souvenirs en florida y que les está yendo bien, los Britter viven con ellos.

-Candy, ¿Después de tantos años sigues disgustada con Albert? él muchacho necesita alguien que lo apoye en esta época difícil, le llaman la gran Depresión, ¿Será que le llaman así porque todos se sienten deprimidos después de quedar en la ruina?

-Ay no sé Doctor Martin, Albert tiene a la Tía abuela y a George que nunca los ha abandonado.

-La señora Elroy enfermó, Albert me contó que se quedaron con una pequeña casa en el centro de Chicago, pero que él todavía no ha podio emprender algo porque no hay quien cuide a la señora Elroy, ya sabes que es muy quisquillosa, Albert se está haciendo cargo tanto de la Señora Elroy como de George.

-Pobre tía abuela a esta edad quedarse en la ruina, ha de ser terrible para ella, nosotros pues ya estamos acostumbrados a vivir en humildad y subsistimos de lo que nos traen los pacientes, aves de corral, cerditos, leche, etc. Hasta el momento no nos ha faltado nada, gracias a Dios que sólo tenemos dos niños en el orfanato y a mi hijo.

Mientras en una cantina de Chicago…

-¡George! ¡Otra vez ebrio!-reprendía Albert.

-¡Perdóneme Señor William! pero quiero morirme para no ser una carga para usted.

-Deja de decir tonterías, ven te ayudo, vamos a la casa.

-¡Señor William antes de morirme quiero que usted haga las paces con la señorita Candy!

-Estás ebrio George, no sabes lo que dices, Candy y yo nunca nos volveremos a ver.

 **Hola Chicas empecé este nuevo Fic, no es histórico pero ubico la mini novela en 1930, como saben es fantasía todo lo que escribo.**

 **Es una continuación de la historia original en mi versión.**

 **Soy 100% Albert Fan así que saben de antemano con quien se queda Candy.**

 **Me da sentimiento que piensen que Olvidé como amar ya va a terminar, la única que dije que terminará es tu completas mi vida.**


	2. Chapter 2

Albert entró a su casa sosteniendo a George, la Señora Elroy todavía seguía en la posición en que la habían dejado.

\- Borracho nuevamente, y tu que lo andas alcahueteando William.

\- Pobre George, el estaba acostumbrado a trabajar sin descanso y ahora no hay bancos para administrar, no hay empleados que organizar y dirigir , no hay objetivos por cumplir, es por eso que ha encontrado en el alcohol un refugio.

-Lo deberías de dejar en la cantina y que de una vez se pierda.

-No lo dejaré después que dedicó toda su vida al servicio de la familia Andrew.

-Lo llevaré a su habitación.

Albert acomodó a George en la cama y regresó para atender a la Señora Elroy.

-Dime tía ¿Qué te apetece té o café?

-Lo que se me apetece es salir de esta miseria, ¿Por qué no contratas servidumbre?

-Son tiempos difíciles tía, no estamos para derrochar el dinero.

William tienes que hacer algo para sacarnos de esta miseria.

-Tía, tenemos más de los que otros tienen, nos quedaron dos autos, esta casa que aunque no se compara con la mansión que tuvimos es una buena propiedad y nos queda el dinero de la mansión que lo que usaremos para hacer inversiones.

-Entonces que esperas para ponerte en acción

-Tengo que cuidar de George y de ti.

-No pongas eso como excusa, bien podrías ir por Candice para que cuide de mí, ¡que nos pague todo lo que hicimos por ella!

-Ella se puso a cuentas conmigo cuando tuve amnesia, ya no tiene nada más que hacer por mí y recuerda que le quité el apellido Andrew que aunque ya no vale nada, esa actitud mía la hirió profundamente.

-Candy no es rencorosa, ve por Ella William, necesitamos su ayuda.

-Está bien, mandaré a George por ella.

Después de dos días de camino George llegó al hogar de pony, Albert había remodelado la propiedad para hacerla más resistente, segura y cómoda para Candy, la amueblo completamente y compró literas para todos los niños que en ese entonces había en el hospicio, Candy vio que se acercaba el coche de los Andrew y el corazón casi se le detiene de la impresión, la señorita Pony y la hermana María estaban expectantes para saber que se les ofrecía a los Andrew.

George entró al pequeño salón y se quitó el sombrero.

-Buenos días Señorita Candy, hermana María, Señorita Pony me da gusto verlas nuevamente.

-¡George que sorpresa!, me da alegría saber que estás bien, a que debemos el honor de tu visita.

-Señorita Candy, he venido por órdenes del Señor William.

-Tome asiento George, ¿Qué desea el Señor Andrew?

Señorita Candy el Señor William necesita de su ayuda, como bien sabe quedamos arruinados, la Señora Elroy necesita de cuidados especiales por su avanzada edad, El Señor William ha visto por ella estos meses pero por tal motivo no ha podido emprender nada para salir de la situación en que está, es por eso que le pido me acompañe, aunque no lo quiera reconocer la necesita más que nunca, todos nos abandonaron incluyendo los Legan que disfrutan ahora de una buena posición, todo el clan Andrew se dispersó para poder sobrevivir por su cuenta, no queremos contratar servidumbre para no gastarnos el capital que tenemos, todo lo hacemos entre el Señor William y yo, aunque si usted nos acompaña sólo sería para cuidar a la Señora Elroy.

George la última vez que conversé con Albert me dijo que no deseaba verme nunca más en su vida.

-Han pasado más de cuatro años de eso, ¿no cree que ya es tiempo que se reconcilien y queden en paz? El ha prometido que no le hablará si usted no quiere.

-Ah y quiere que esté en la misma casa que él sin hablarnos-Dijo Candy molesta

De pronto el pequeño Alistair entró perseguido por los otros dos niños que estaban en el hogar .

¡Mamá! Sálvame me quieren pegar porque hice un pastel de tierra e hice que comieran un pedazo.

-¡No se vale que vengas de chillón con tu mamá!-dijeron los otros dos niños.

-Si perdonan a Alistair les prometo que les haré un pastel de chocolate.

-Aceptamos el pastel de chocolate pero que lo haga la hermana María porque luego a usted se le quema.

George no pudo resistirse y se carcajeó de la escena.

-¡Su niño es tan travieso como lo fue usted Candy!

La hermana María como quería que Candy tomara una decisión dijo: está bien yo lo haré.

-Ese pequeño travieso es idéntico a usted Candy: ojos verdes, rubio, cabello ondulado, con algunas pecas y un poco pequeño para la edad que tiene.

-Va a crecer estoy segura que si práctica un deporte aumentará su estatura.

-Estoy seguro que así será, Candice volviendo a nuestro asunto ¿que ha pensado?

-George, déjame meditarlo durante toda la tarde.

-Está bien, tómese su tiempo., estaré por los alrededores.

George salió del hogar y buscó nervioso dentro del auto una botella y la llevó escondida en sus ropas a un lugar solitario.

-Candy, ¿Irás con el Señor William?-preguntó la hermana María

-No iré

-Candice, tu hijo necesita tener como ejemplo de comportamiento a un buen hombre como el Señor William, es trabajador, caballeroso, amable y tiene muchas cualidades que tu ya sabes.

-Si Albert se porta mal con mi hijo no podría resistirlo y no quiero odiarlo.

-Candice todos abandonaron al Señor William, ¿tu también serás como esas personas que lo abandonaron? Sé que lo cuidaste mientras tuvo amnesia, pero el hizo mucho por ti, a pesar de que te quitó el apellido Andrew siguió manteniendo el hogar con veinte niños que teníamos en ese entonces, siguió sustentado la clínica feliz. El nunca dejó de ver por ti ¿y ahora que te necesita le darás la espalda?

-Vaya, hermana María usted tiene el poder de persuasión, aún así, no quiero ir, porque si el o la señora Elroy le dicen algo humillante a mi hijo no lo resistiré y me iré encima de ellos. De una vez le diré a George que no iré con él.

-Candy salió a buscar a George y lo encontró con la botella empinada.

-George ¿pero que está haciendo?

-Perdone señorita Candy pero presiento que usted no vendrá conmigo, por eso he decidido que ya no regresare con William no quiero ser un estorbo para él, para mí es mejor morir.

-George, ¿Cuánto tiempo tiene que empezó a embriagarse?

-Hace tres meses. me da tristeza ver a William como batalla con la señora Elroy, entre ella y yo lo terminaremos de hundir.

-Está bien George iré contigo, pero si me promete que no volverá a tomar, en el momento que lo vea tomando, me regreso.

George aventó la botella y dijo: Prometo que no volveré a tomar.

-Nos iremos mañana George, porque en las condiciones que se encuentra ahora no es conveniente que maneje.

\- Si como usted diga señorita Candy.

Candy preparó todas sus cosas y las del niño para partir a Chicago.

Albert se sentía nervioso porque llegaría Candy con su hijo, por fin lo conocería, el pensaba:¿A quien se parecerá el niño de Candy? ¿a Terry, a Tom o algún nativo de por ahí?

Se escuchó el claxon del carro, Albert había preparado el almuerzo para recibirlos.

Candy expresó : Ah que bien, pensé que estaría más chica la casa, la veo lujosa y está bien ubicada.

-Así es señorita Candy, esta casa se salvó de entrar en la repartición de bienes ya que estaba a mi nombre, la señora Marlid casi nos deja en la calle.

Albert espió por la ventana y vio a Candy.

-¡Por Dios que bella está!, ya no tiene esa cara de niña, la maternidad le sentó bien, sus pechos, sus caderas, luce perfecta-pensó Albert, de pronto se fijó en el niño y dijo: ¡por ese pequeño duendecito me distancie de mi pequeña!

Albert Abrió la puerta, George cargaba las maletas.

-Buenas tardes Candy-Dijo Albert

Candy sintió emoción al verlo, pero recordó que estaban distanciados.

-Buenas tardes Señor William

-¿Cómo se llama tu pequeño?

-Alistair-Respondió Candy

-Vaya, al parecer el que te embarazó fue un chaparro, por lo que descarto a Terry.

Candy sintió ganas de ahorcarlo, de pronto Albert se acercó al niño lo cargó y dijo: ven enano, tenemos muchas cosas de que platicar.

 **Chicas como saben dispongo de poco tiempo en estos días, no te preocupes Glenda no es bloqueo jajaja.**

 **Gracias por apoyar el Fic, saben que de esa manera me impulsan a seguir escribiendo, Lindo fin de semana.**

 **ustedes dicen si seguimos adelante o no**

 **Por reviews cómo el que me pusieron en olvidé cómo amar dan ganas de mandar todo a la goma, esa persona ¿para que la leyó?**


	3. Chapter 3

Entraron al salón de la casa y la Señora Elroy estaba tomando té para los nervios ya que sería su encuentro con Candy y su hijo.

-¡Tía aquí los tenemos!, te presento al pequeño Alistair.

-Le pusiste el nombre de Stear-dijo la señora Elroy un poco melancólica.

-Sí, tía abuela, no hallé otro nombre mejor para él-contestó Candy

Albert bajó al niño y este fue corriendo hasta la señora Elroy y se le puso en el regazo

-¡Siempre he querido tener una abuelita! ¿Quieres ser mi abuelita?

La señora Elroy lo observó, reflejando en su rostro seriedad, se acomodó los lentes para verlo mejor.

-Candy, este niño es igualito a ti.

-Si tía abuela, eso me dicen la hermana María y la señorita Pony.

-¿Quién es el padre?-preguntó la señora Elroy

Candy se quedó callada, después de unos segundos Albert Intervino: ¡Han de tener hambre! Sugiero que almorcemos.

Candy llevó a la señora Elroy con la silla de ruedas al comedor, George llevó las maletas a la habitación que sería de Candy y de su hijo y los alcanzó en el comedor, Albert se puso a servir , el pequeño Alistair se sentó a lado de la señora Elroy y no dejaba de observarla.

-¿Por qué estás enojada abuelita?

-¡No estoy enojada!

-¿Y porque tienes el ceño fruncido si no estás enojada?

-¡Alistair! ¡deja de molestar a la tía abuela!-lo reprendió Candy

-No la estoy molestando mamá, al contrario quiero que se contente.

La señora Elroy pensó: Este pequeñito es muy travieso me recuerdan a mis niños Stear, Archibald y Anthony a esa edad.

George fue ayudar a Albert a servir y le dijo que se sentara que el actuaría como mesero.

-George, es que no quiero ver a Candy a los ojos-dijo Albert

-Pues mire a otro lado Señor William-contestó George.

Albert hizo una mueca y fue al comedor.

Albert se sentó frente a Candy, el niño se bajó de la silla en que estaba yendo a su lado, se paró encima midiéndose con Albert y dijo: ¡Quiero ser tan alto como tú! Quiero que le digas a mi mamá lo que comiste para llegar a esta estatura.

A la señora Elroy le causó gracia y sonrió.

-Tu hijo es parlanchín como tú Candy.

-Sí, por eso no puedo reprenderlo por eso.

Albert lo miraba sonriente y pensó: ¡Este duendecito es simpático! me recuerda a Candy cuando la vi por primera vez y pensó que era un astronauta y que la gaita era un estómago sonando como caracoles.

-¡Mamá este Señor tiene pelos en la nariz!

Albert al escucharlo se puso rojo y la señora Elroy se empezó a reír.

-¡Alistair por favor! Compórtate

Albert dijo: Cuando seas mayor, tú también tendrás pelitos en la nariz

-No, yo no, ¿verdad mamá?

-No mi hijito, además ese Señor siempre ha sido peludo.

Albert miró a Candy, le sonrió y pensó: ¡No sé de donde agarré fuerzas para no ver a mi pequeña todos estos años! ¡Ella siempre me ha hecho feliz!

George servía sonriente la comida pues había escuchado todo y pensó: Esto era lo que necesitábamos, que la Señorita Candy nos diera ánimos.

Cuando se sentó George a la mesa iban a empezar a comer todos y Alistair dijo: ¿Acaso aquí no dan gracias a Dios por los alimentos?

Albert quien se había llevado un sorbo de sopa a la boca lo regresó al plato apenado.

George solamente sonrió.

-Ah claro que sí, hoy le toca dar gracias a Dios por los alimentos a George.

-eh la verdad es que le cedo el lugar a usted señor William-dijo George.

Alistair blanqueó los ojos y dijo: ¡A mí no me engañan! Aquí no acostumbran a dar las gracias, a ver cierren los ojos.

Todos cerraron los ojos y el niño Oró diciendo: Señor del firmamento, bendice estos alimentos Amén.

En la mansión de Arthur Robertson…

-¡Fuiste una tonta! Pasé por la casa donde vive William ahora, esa propiedad vale mucho porque está bien ubicada, estoy seguro que no la declararon entre los bienes a repartir.

-Hermano ¡Basta! El pobre se quedó sin Lakewood, esa mansión tiene mucho valor sentimental para su familia, ¿Es que no te sacias? Dejemos que William trate de salir de la ruina-suplicó Marlid.

Candy esa misma tarde se puso atender a la señora Elroy a la cual le había caído bien el pequeño Alistair, sobre todo porque era obediente y ayudaba a Candy pasándole las cosas que le pedía.

Albert y George se pusieron a dialogar y Analizar sobre los negocios que serían rentables para salir de la ruina, invertirían el monto que les había quedado de la venta de la mansión Andrew de Chicago.

Esa noche Albert no podía dormir recordando aquella discusión que tuvo con Candy cuando supo que estaba embarazada. Fue al hogar de Pony y la esperaba en el salón.

-¡Albert! ¡Qué alegría verte! desde que te casaste no habías venido a visitarme

El vio el vientre de Candy de 5 meses de embarazo y dijo: ¡Así que es cierto lo que me dijo el doctor Martin!

-¿Sobre qué estoy embarazada?

-¡Así es! Pequeña ¿cómo pudiste hacer algo así? ¡Te exijo que me digas quién es el desgraciado que te hizo esto!

-Albert, no puedo decírtelo.

-¿Fue Terry? ¿Vino y te sedujo? ¡dímelo!

-No es de Terry, es mío solamente mío, este niño no tiene padre

-Es necesario que me lo digas para que lo obligue a que te responda como hombre y tome su responsabilidad contigo y su hijo.

-Él no puede hacerse cargo de mí

-Candy si no me lo dices tendré que repudiarte, te quitaré el apellido Andrew y nunca más volveré a verte en mi vida.

-Albert, sé que cometí un error, y te pido que me perdones, no me importa si me quitas el apellido Andrew pero no te alejes de mí.

-Candy no lo protejas y dime ¿Quién fue?

-Ya te dije que no te lo diré

-¡Tenía razón mi tía Elroy y los Legan!, que se puede esperar de una chica de Pony-dijo Albert.

Después de que dije eso, Candy me abofeteó y me dijo que ella tampoco deseaba verme.

Candy arropaba al pequeño Alistair.

-Mamá tú me dijiste que una cigüeña me trajo volando hacia ti, pero ya vi el tamaño de las cigüeñas y creo que no pueden sostener a un bebé en su pico, por favor dime quien es mi papá.

En ese momento que el niño estaba diciendo eso Albert estaba pasando por la puerta de la habitación que estaba medio abierta y lo escuchó ya que iba por un vaso de agua a la cocina.

 **Hola chicas lindo inicio de semana, aquí les dejo otro capítulo de este fic.**

 **Con cual fic estaría bueno empezar la semana con este mismo u olvidé como amar?**


	4. Chapter 4

-Albert estaba expectante para escuchar quien había embarazado a Candy.

-Alistair, hay cosas que te diré cuando tengas más edad, todavía estás muy pequeño para comprenderlas.

-Tan siquiera dime si mi padre está vivo.

-Si, tu padre está vivo.

-¿Es un buen hombre?

-Si, ahora te voy a cantar para que te duermas.

Albert pensó: Como puede decirle que es un buen hombre si la abandonó estando embarazada.

Candy se puso su bata de seda para dormir, le dio sed y fue por una jarra de agua a la cocina.

Albert estaba en un rincón tomando agua, Candy entró había una lámpara con luz tenue, el admiró la silueta de Candy en silencio, tratando de ahogar su respiración agitada.

El pensó: Si jovencita me atraía ahora que es toda una mujer me enloquece, siempre traté de ahogar mi amor y mi pasión por ella porqué pensé que nunca sería correspondido, con esas cartas entre nosotros mientras viajaba por negocios hubiera jurado que ella también me amaba, tan a tiempo los ancianos del clan me dijeron del compromiso con Marlid, según casándome con ella lograría buenas relaciones comerciales y fue al contrario su hermano fue el que se benefició con nuestra unión, dejé el verdadero amor por las disposiciones de mi familia, ¿De que sirvió todo eso? Ahora estoy arruinado, divorciado y Candy tienen un hijo de un desconocido, ¿Será qué la vida nos está dando otra oportunidad para estar juntos?

-Candy- Dijo Albert y ella pegó un brinco por el susto.

-Señor Andrew, ¿Acaso quiere que me muera infartada? ¿Qué hace escondido en la oscuridad?

-Vine a tomar un vaso de agua, me alegra que hayas aceptado cuidar de mi tía.

-Me convencí al ver a George sumergido en él alcohol, es un buen hombre y no quiero que se pierda.

-Ah, fue por él que aceptaste.

-Si

-De todas maneras se te agradece, por cierto tu hijo es muy simpático al igual que tú.

-Gracias

Albert pensó: ¿Quién te acarició, quien te hizo suya? ¿Quién me robó tu amor?- Albert dijo: Te dejo, trataré de dormir a ver si puedo.

-¿Padeces insomnio?

-Padezco insomnio desde que te dejé de ver, por cierto si vamos a vivir en la misma casa, creo que es necesario pedirte disculpas por lo que te dije la última vez que hablamos. ¿Me perdonas?

\- Si Señor Andrew , le perdono.

-Si es cierto eso dime Albert nuevamente ¿Podemos sellar nuestra reconciliación con un abrazo?

El se acercó a Candy y se abrazaron, ambos respiraron profundo para oler la fragancia del ser amado, esa noche pudieron dormir con una sonrisa en los labios.

A la mañana siguiente Albert y George salieron después de desayunar, por medio de los diarios contactaron a un hombre que estaba buscando socios para la creación de una inmobiliaria, ellos llevaban consigo 5,000 dólares ya que con eso se inscribirían, llegaron al edificio, unos asaltantes les salieron al encuentro, los encañonaron subiéndolos a un auto los despojaron de sus pertenencias les dieron unos cachazos a cada uno y los tiraron en una esquina.

-¿Qué habrá pasado con estos muchachos?-preguntaba inquieta la señora Elroy.

-Tranquilícese señora Elroy, le gustaría que le sirviera un poco de té.

-Sí por favor.

El pequeño Alistair le empezó a cepillar el cabello a la señora Elroy para relajarla cosa que funcionó.

Al anochecer Albert y George llegaron a su casa con sus camisas salpicadas de sangre, La señora Elroy se exasperó y dijo:

-Otra vez viene borracho George, ¿Pero que les pasó? Acaso pelearon en la cantina.

-No tía, nos asaltaron quitándonos todo el dinero que llevábamos ese negocio era una trampa y caímos redonditos.

-¡No se puede con la gente! ¡ya viene el fin del mundo!- exclamó la señora Elroy.

Candy se acercó y les revisó la cabeza.

-Tendré que darle unas puntadas en la cabeza, Alistair tráeme mi maletín de enfermera.

-En seguida mamá.

-¿No me va a doler señorita Candy?-preguntó George.

-Aunque le duela, le tengo que costurar la herida.

El pequeño Stear le llevó el maletín a su mamá, ella agarró lo necesario para desinfectarles y cerrarles la herida, George gritaba en cada punto.

-No llore Señor George, aguántese, mi mamá le dará una paleta cuando termine de costurarle-lo animaba el pequeño Alistair.

Fue el turno de Albert a Él sólo le dio dos puntos, Alistair le dio una paleta a cada uno.

-Mamá cuando sea grande quiero ser valiente como el Señor Andrew, porque no gritó cuando lo costuró.

Albert sonrió.

Fueron al comedor para cenar, todos estaban con caras largas, el pequeño Alistair comentó: Bueno pudo ser peor, además ya tienen una cicatriz para presumirles a sus amigos, la más ostentosa es la del Señor George, ¡se ve impresionante!

Todos sonrieron y se pusieron a cenar.

Pasaron los días, Albert y George se deprimieron un poco, El pequeño Alistair trataba de animarlos y distraerlos con sus travesuras.

Albert salió a la calle a meditar lo que haría, pues si habían caído en una trampa con poco dinero sería terrible que les quitaran todo, mientras la policía limpiaba la ciudad de toda la escoria tenían que sobrevivir de algo, fue a una peluquería porqué le estaba creciendo la barba y observó que todos los que llegaban le contaban sus anécdotas al peluquero, y que algunos le hablaban de los negocios que estaban emprendiendo, Albert salió apresuradamente de la peluquería y compró todo lo necesario para ser peluquero. Habilitaron una parte del garaje pusieron espejos, sillas especiales, la señora Elroy, Candy y Alistair espiaban por la ventana.

\- ¡Vamos George! con alguien tengo que practicar

-Señor William, mi bigote no por favor.

-¡William, esto es una locura! Déjale al pobre hombre su bigote en paz-suplicó la Señora Elroy

-Tía, de alguna manera tenemos que subsistir mientras encontramos un buen negocio.

-¿Por qué mejor no buscas empleo de oficinista?

-Porque las filas para conseguir un solo empleo son kilométricas, tía todo Chicago está desempleado.

Albert le pasó la navaja a George y le cortó disparejo el bigote dejándoselo como Cantinflas.

-No te preocupes George, para la próxima lo haré mejor.

-¡No habrá próxima Señor William!-dijo George enfadado.

Albert practicó el corte de cabello, le ponía un traste en la cabeza a George para cortárselo parejo, al final tuvo que raparlo porque le había quedado mal.

-¡William! ¿Qué le hiciste a George? ¡Parece un prisionero de Guerra!

Alistair dijo: Ya crecerá abuelita

Candy había salido a comprar la despensa para hacer la comida y dejó al niño.

-¡Ahora córtamelo a mí!-dijo Alistair

-No hijo, si te lo llego a cortar mal, tu mamá me va a regañar.

-Necesitas practicar, córtame el cabello-insistió Alistair.

La señora Elroy se puso nerviosa.

-¡No William! no le arruines sus rizos al niño.

-Tiene razón Alistair, necesito practicar.

Albert le cortó los ricitos de oro a Alistair, todo disparejo.

-¡Tía ahora sólo faltas tú!

-No dejaré que pongas tus manos en mi cabeza William.

Alistair convenció a la señora Elroy, mientras Albert le cortaba el cabello, Alistair estaba sonriente. El niño pensaba: ¡El Señor Andrew es gracioso! Cada travesura que se le ocurre, está peor que yo.

Candy llegó a la casa y encontró a Alistair con una gorra, a la señora Elroy con un sombrero, vio a George y no lo reconoció.

-¿Qué busca aquí? ¿Quién lo dejó pasar?-preguntó Candy

-Soy George señorita Candy.

-¡George que le pasó?

-Lo mismo que al niño Alistair y la Señora Elroy.

-¡Mamá! ¡el señor Andrew me cortó el cabello estilo afro!

Candy le quitó la gorra a Alistair y casi se infarta. Le dio la bolsa de compras a George y fue a reclamarle a Albert.

-Albert ¿Qué le hiciste a mi hijo?

-El insistió.

-¿Y tú muy complaciente no? Si te pide veneno se lo vas a dar.

-No Candy.

-No quiero que le vuelvas arruinar el cabello a mi hijo, ¿Lo escuchaste?

-Si Candy, no volverá a ocurrir.

Luego de eso para seguir practicando el corte de cabello, Albert puso un letrero que decía se regala un pan si se deja cortar el cabello, varios indigentes hicieron fila para poder agarrar un pan con café.

Como era una zona privilegiada donde estaba la casa de los Andrew el Alcalde de Chicago vio la peluquería de Albert y entró a cortarse el cabello.

-Buenos días-dijo el Alcalde

Alistair dijo: Pase usted, tome asiento, ahorita viene el gran peluquero Mister Andrew, para atenderlo en breve.

Albert salió y encontró al Alcalde de Chicago sentado en su peluquería.

-William Albert Andrew ¿En dónde aprendiste a cortar cabello?-preguntó el Alcalde

-En uno de mis viajes a Escocia, fui voluntario para cortarle el cabello a varios soldados a lado del peluquero del Rey Jorge VI.

-Vaya, me sorprendes Andrew, si me cortas bien el cabello te recomendaré a mis conocidos.

-Oh gracias.

Albert usó el traste para cortárselo parejo.

-¿Por qué me pones eso en la cabeza?

-¡Es una técnica francesa!-dijo el pequeño Alistair.

Albert y George sonrieron.

El alcalde quedó encantado y le pagó el doble a Albert.

Luego de eso el Alcalde fue a un club clandestino ahí estaba el ex cuñado de Albert.

Arthur Robertson ¿adivina quién me cortó el cabello?

-No tengo idea y creo que no me interesa.

-Fue tu ex cuñado William Albert Andrew, por cierto está cuidando de un pequeño muy simpático.

-¿De un pequeño?

-Sí, mientras estuve ahí, vi asomada en la ventana a la señora Elroy Andrew y había una mujer muy hermosa, que me supongo es la madre del niño.

-¿Cómo es el niño?

-Es rubio, de ojos verdes.

-¡No puedo creerlo! William y Candice están viviendo bajo el mismo techo-pensó Arthur Robertson.

 **Hola chicas actualicé este fic porque se me hace más fácil y porque tengo ensayo.**

 **Saludos a Todas y Gracias por sus comentarios, que me incentivan a seguir continuando con la historia.**


	5. Chapter 5

Todavía recuerdo esos besos que le di a Candy, no he podido olvidar el néctar de sus labios, enloquecí al saber que amaba a William-pensó Arthur Robertson

Albert llevó al parque cercano a Alistair y este hacia amistad con los demás niños mascaba chicle y se los pegaba en el cabello sin que se dieran cuenta para que los llevaran a la peluquería, Albert le daba a Alistair un porcentaje de las ganancias. Conforme pasaban los días todos se encariñaban más con el niño.

Estaban en el comedor reunidos para cenar, a Albert se le ocurrió preparar Alitas de pollo, a Alistair no le gustaba comer eso sino el muslo o un pedazo de pechuga.

-Alistair a ti te toca orar hoy.

-¿Y por este huesito que me dieron, le voy a dar gracias a Dios?

-Si hijo, hay que dar gracias a Dios por todo, hasta por ese huesito-contestó Candy apenada.

Albert dijo: Hay más si lo deseas.

Candy confesó: Es que no le gusta, ni el ala, ni la rabadilla ni la nuca.

-Ok, para la próxima vez mejor compro el pollo completo en lugar de piezas sueltas.

Al día siguiente Arthur Robertson pasó por la casa de los Andrew y se estacionó en la acera de enfrente para observarlos, vio que Candy, Albert y el niño salían juntos, en medio de los rubios iba el pequeño agarrado de las manos como si fueran una verdadera familia.

Llegó a su mansión y lo primero que hizo fue aventar su sombrero.

-¡Vaya parece que alguien vino de mal humor!-dijo Marlid

-Fui a la casa de William a corroborar lo que me dijo el Alcalde.

-¿Y qué te dijo?

-Que puso una barbería en la cochera de su casa y que una mujer vive con él.

-¿Y quién es esa mujer?

-Nada menos que su pupila Candice White.

-De seguro la mandaron a llamar para que cuide a la señora Elroy, tengo entendido que esa mujer es enfermera.

-Así es.

-¿Y a ti porque te molesta que esté viviendo con William?

-Pues porque todavía no ha pasado ni el año que se divorciaron y ya tiene a esa chica viviendo con él.

-William solo la ve como una hermana menor.

-Te equivocas en eso, el la ama apasionadamente.

-¿Y tú como lo sabes?

-¡Ya déjame tranquilo!

Arthur Robertson se fue molesto a su habitación.

Los rubios se conmovían al ver que había gente por doquier mendigando.

-¡Espero que pronto pase esta mala racha!-comentó Albert

-Sabes he pensado que para que tengamos más ingresos debería de buscar un trabajo en algún hospital, además quiero que Alistair tenga seguro médico.

-Candy no

-Puede ser en las mañanas ya que en las tardes es donde tienes más clientela.

-Candy, nuestra situación no es tan grave, se podría decir que somos privilegiados.

-Sí pero quiero que estemos más holgados, además quisiera mandarle algo de dinero a la señorita Pony.

Albert se entristeció: No sabes lo mucho que siento, no poder apoyarles como antes.

-Albert hasta mucho hiciste, tú ya no estabas obligado a darnos sustento pues me habías quitado el apellido.

-Oh, ahora vuelves a echármelo en cara, ¿Es que acaso no podrás perdonarme?

-No te estoy reclamando.

-Prométeme que no volverás a mencionarlo-dijo Albert

-Trataré

Albert y Candy se miraron a los ojos, así se quedaron por varios segundos contemplándose mutuamente.

-¡Mamá! Quiero que me compres una historieta del llanero solitario.

Albert se la compró.

-No quiero que consientas a Alistair luego se va mal acostumbrar.

-Vamos Candy no seas tan severa, el niño me ayuda mucho en la barbería.

Los Rubios llegaron con la despensa, Albert fue abrir la barbería, Arthur Robertson entró al local.

-Buenas tardes, pase usted que el gran Mister Andrew vendrá a atenderlo.

-Hola ¿Cómo te llamas pequeño?

-William Alistair White

-¡Le puso William! ¡No puedo creerlo!-pensó Arthur- ¿Y tú mami?

-Está cuidando a mi abuelita

-Te pareces mucho a tu mami.

-¿Usted la conoce?

-Más de lo que te imaginas

Albert salió y vio a su ex cuñado.

-¿Qué haces aquí Arthur?

-El alcalde me platicó de tu nuevo oficio y vine a comprobar si es cierto. ¡Que bajo has caído!

-Es un trabajo, bajo sería si robara o si cometiera otros actos delictivos.

-Y trajiste a Candice y a su pequeño para que corra la misma suerte de miseria que tú.

-No tengo porque responderte, Si no vienes a afeitarte o a que te hagas un corte te invito a que te retires.

Candy entró para dejarle el almuerzo a Albert y para llevarse al niño para que comiera con ella.

-Albert te traje tu almu…

Candy dejó caer el plato, Albert se extrañó por la reacción de Candy.

-¿Candy recuerdas a Arthur mi ex cuñado?

-Si me acuerdo, voy a traer algo para limpiar lo que tiré.

-Salúdame Candy, tanto tiempo sin vernos.

Arthur se acercó a ella para darle un beso en la mejilla y ella retrocedió.

-Vamos Alistair

-¡Pero mamá yo quiero ver cómo le corta el cabello Mister William al Señor!

Arthur se agachó y cargó a Alistair y dijo: Deja al niño aquí mientras William me corta el cabello.

-¡Dame a mi hijo!

Candy forcejeó un poco para quitárselo y se fue con el niño en brazos.

-Estaré visitándolos seguido Candice, tu hijo me ha simpatizado mucho y quiero ser su amigo.

Albert se extrañó de la actitud de Candy y pensó: Bueno mi pequeña tendrá sus razones para actuar así, quizás escuchó una de las tantas veces que Arthur quería negociar su mano conmigo.

-Siéntate Arthur me he vuelto especialista.

-Sólo córtame un poco las puntas, en realidad no necesito el corte, sólo vine para ver si puedo ayudarte en algo, me da tanta pena que estés pasando por esto.

-No te preocupes Arthur me va bien, siéntate con confianza.

Albert agarró las tijeras y le cortó el cabello dejándoselo disparejo, este se vio al espejo.

-¿Pero qué has hecho? ¡Me has arruinado el cabello!

-Lo siento Arthur, parece que le hace falta filo a mis tijeras.

-Rápame no puedo quedarme así.

Albert se divirtió rapando a Arthur.

Arthur le tiró 10 dls en la cara a Albert.

-¡Haré que cierren tu local!

 **Ahora si me esforcé en actualizar tres fics el día de hoy. Saludos chicas y gracias por comentar ya que eso es mi incentivo para seguir escribiendo.**


	6. Chapter 6

Candy entró apresuradamente a la casa y George lo notó

-Señorita Candy, ha palidecido ¿Le ocurre algo?

-No es nada George.

-¿A qué vino Arthur? Espero que nunca regrese -pensó Candy.

Arthur Robertson fue con premura a la oficina del Alcalde William Hale, para pedirle que clausuraran la barbaría a Albert.

-Arthur ¡Por favor! estamos en tiempo de crisis, la gente busca la manera de sobrevivir, estamos promoviendo el auto empleo, no se cobran impuestos altos a fin de ayudar a la ciudadanía, definitivamente no te puedo complacer.

-¡Mira como me dejó! ¡Me rapó por completo!

-Lo que puedes hacer es reclamarle y que te devuelva tu dinero.

Arthur se fue molesto de la oficina del Alcalde.

Ese día en la cena…

-Mañana me daré a la tarea de buscar empleo-dijo Candy.

Todos se pusieron tristes por la noticia.

-No saldrás sola Alistair y yo te acompañaremos, nos iremos en el auto-comentó Albert.

La señora Elroy tuvo mejoría desde que Candy y su hijo llegaron, por lo que no requería tanta atención y George se quedaría cuidando de ella.

Al siguiente día, Albert la llevó a los hospitales a rellenar solicitudes de empleo, cuando Candy salió del último hospital pasó por donde habían dos hombres conversando, ellos la desnudaron con la mirada, Albert se dio cuenta de la acción y la alcanzó para tomarla de la cintura mirando desafiante a los tipos y estos se retiraron del lugar.

-Pequeña, debes usar una gabardina que te cubra por completo.

-No hay tanto frío

-Entonces desde ahora cada vestido que te vayas a comprar deberás verificar que no te queden ajustados y que te tapen las pantorrillas, llamas mucho la atención.

Candy pensó: ¿Qué le pasa a Albert? él nunca ha sido posesivo.

Albert la jaló más hacia él, con la otra mano sostenía la manito de Alistair, los tres fantasearon que eran una familia.

Al pasar por Navy pier vieron que se había instalado una feria por lo que le prometieron al pequeño Alistair que regresarían el fin semana para llevarlo de paseo.

-¡Yo quiero que mi abuelita venga con nosotros!

-¡La invitaremos!

-También quiero que nos acompañe George.

-También le diremos-respondió Albert

Al llegar a la casa Andrew…

-¿Y bien como les fue?-le preguntó la señora Elroy a Candy.

-Espero que bien, di el teléfono de la tienda cercana para que me den el recado.

-Esperemos que te contraten así podremos comprarle juguetes al niño.

Candy sonrió pues sabía que la señora Elroy ya estaba encariñada con Stear.

Llegó a la peluquería la esposa del Alcalde.

-Señora disculpe, pero no atiendo a las damas sólo me especializo en cortes para caballero.

-Mi esposo me dijo que te habías vuelto peluquero, me dio mucha curiosidad y tenía que verlo por mí misma.

-Vaya, le sirvo de entretenimiento.

-No es eso William Andrew, tú eres de los pocos que están saliendo a flote, varios se suicidaron al quedar arruinados, me alegra que estés bien, espero que no caigas en depresión.

-Gracias por sus palabras y verá que no caeré.

La mafia se había apoderado de la ciudad de Chicago gángsters como Al Capone, Dion O'Banion, Bugs Moran y Tony Accardo asolaban las calles, se habían vuelto inseguras, por lo que no les convenía alardear a los que tenían negocios prósperos, la mafia le cobraba a los comerciantes cuotas permitiéndoles seguir operando. Por lo que Albert no se apuraba en sobresalir.

El sábado siguiente fueron a la feria, la Señora Elroy y George no quisieron ir.

Pasaban por los puestos y Alistair quería participar en todos los juegos, habían pasado 6 y Albert no había ganado ningún premio, por lo que Candy se aventuró en el próximo que consistía en trepar un tronco encerado.

-Candy ¡Tu falda! –alcanzó a decir Albert y Candy ya se estaba trepando.

Varios se pusieron alrededor para presenciar la hazaña de la rubia que sólo tardó unos segundos y logró alcanzar la banderita. Le dieron de premio al pequeño Alistair un conejo de peluche.

Había otro juego donde lucharían dos hombres arriba de una tabla, el que tumbara al otro en una piscina de colchonetas sería el vencedor y ganaría un juguete para su hijo.

Albert subió, Alistair y Candy lo animaban pero luego observaron a la otra familia que miraba con esperanzas de que el rival de Albert ganara algo, se escuchaba el grito desesperado del otro niño que estaba humildemente vestido, Albert también se fijó en aquel niño, Alistair gritó: ¡No importa si pierdes papá, de todas maneras así te quiero! Con eso, Alistair le daba la autorización a Albert para que se dejara vencer, este se dejó caer para que le dieran el premio al otro hombre, ellos observaron lo feliz que se había puesto aquel niño cuando le dieron un camión de juguete.

Los rubios suspiraron por la buena obra que habían hecho. Subieron al carrusel a Alistair, Candy recordó cuando Anthony y ella habían estado en uno, Albert sabía en lo que ella pensaba.

Pasaron por un puesto de periódicos y el titular decía que El gran Actor Terrence Graham incursionaría en el mundo del cine, Albert se puso serio cuando vio que Candy agarró el diario para leerlo, él pensó que lo compraría pero Candy lo dejó en el mismo lugar.

Subieron a Alistair a una rueda que contenía varios columpios mientras giraba Albert preguntó: ¿Por qué no me quieres decir quién es el progenitor de Alistair?

-Por favor Albert, si quieres que siga en tu casa, no me vuelvas hacer esa pregunta.

-Está bien no volveré abordar el tema ¿Qué sentiste al ver la foto de Terrence en el diario?

-Me alegra por él, sigue cosechando triunfos.

-¿Sabías que quedó viudo?

-Sí, me escribió una breve carta.

-¿Qué le contestaste?

-No le contesté nada.

Albert respiró aliviado.

Por fin llamaron a Candy del Hospital del St. Luke, le dijeron que había una vacante y que iniciaría el lunes siguiente. Sería el cumpleaños número 70 de la señora Elroy, Candy horneó un pastel para celebrarlo, Albert ese día compró camarones, se darían un festín porque los cocinaría empanizados.

Alistair estaba entusiasmado, había planeado hundir la cabeza de la señora Elroy cuando le diera la mordida al pastel, lo llenaron con velitas encendidas, Stear la ayudó a soplar para apagarlas.

Animaron a la señora Elroy diciendo: ¡mordida! ¡mordida!

Stear le hundió la cabeza y al momento que la alzó el niño empezó a gritar del espanto al ver que la dentadura postiza de la señora Elroy había quedado enterrada en el pastel.

-¡Perdón abuelita no pensé que te tiraría los dientes! ¡Perdóname! ¡Mamá no me vayas a pegar por tirarle los dientes a mi abuelita!

Albert se reía, la señora Elroy agarró la dentadura y se la puso en la boca, Stear se quedó asombrado, la señora Elroy lo miró y se la sacó un poco a fin de asustarlo, el niño se cubrió los ojos, ¡Me va a comer! ¡Mamá me va a comer!-lloraba el niño.

-La señora Elroy se carcajeó y le dijo: Es una dentadura postiza, no te voy a comer.

-¿Son dientes falsos?

-Sí, mi verdadera dentadura la perdí hace algunos años.

-¡Abuelita me asustaste! ¡Pensé que eras una wampira!

-¿Wampira?

-Stear, quiere decir vampira-dijo Candy.

La señora Elroy pensó: Hubiera querido que este pequeño fuera el hijo de William, en poco tiempo lo he llegado a querer más de lo que imaginé.

Albert llevó a Candy a su primer día de trabajo, entraba a las 7 am y saldría a las 3 de la tarde. Después él con el pequeño Alistair atendían la barbería mientras George cocinaba el almuerzo. A las 3 de la tarde, esperaba a Candy con Alistair para regresar a casa.

Todos en el hospital pensaron que Albert era el esposo de Candy.

Al llegar a casa George le pasó una carta a Candy de Archie la cual decía:

 **_Querida Candy: nos llegó una carta de la tía Elroy donde nos dice que regresaste a Chicago para cuidar de ella, nos cuenta que se ha enamorado del pequeño Alistair, te agradezco que le hayas puesto el nombre de mi hermano, tengo sentimientos encontrados por un lado me siento tranquilo de que la tía esté bajo tu cuidado pero por otro lado siento celos porque estás bajo el mismo techo del tío William, no sabes cuánto me ha costado callarme y no poder decir lo que ocurrió aquella noche en esa habitación, ahora me debo a Annie pero bien sabes que deseaba hacerme cargo de ese pequeño pero tú no me lo permitiste, espero que algún día me permitas decir la verdad._ Con cariño Archibald** Cornwell.

Candy arrugó la carta se acercó a la chimenea y la tiró para que se quemara.


	7. Chapter 7

Pasó la quincena, Candy había podido proveerle a su hijo seguro Médico le pagaron su primer sueldo en el hospital, la pasó a buscar Albert junto con el niño, a la salida un Doctor de 40 años se le acercó para invitarla a una fiesta que daría en su casa por el día de acción de gracias, este médico era viudo desde que la vio por primera vez se interesó en ella, la investigó y sabía que era madre soltera.

Albert vio la acción y se mordió los labios por los celos.

-Alcanza a tu mamá porque ese médico se la quiere llevar a su casa.

Alistair fue corriendo y dijo ¡Mamá apúrate que te está esperando mi papá!

El médico miró asombrado a Candy y dijo: Tenía entendido que eres madre soltera ¿Sigues viendo al padre de tu hijo?-preguntó el doctor.

-Es mi hermano quien me espera, aquí entre nos, es algo celoso.

-Mamá, no seas mentirosa, acuérdate que la mentira es del Diablo.

Al doctor le dio risa y cuestionó: ¿Estás comprometida con algún hombre? Necesito saberlo.

-Sólo tengo compromiso con mi hijo.

-En ese caso mandaré a mi chófer para que venga mañana a buscarte á las tres de la tarde, yo no vendré a trabajar porque estaré organizando los últimos detalles de la reunión, quise que fuera un almuerzo, para que en la cena te la pases con tu familia.

-Mamá ya que te invitaron, yo quiero ir también.

-¿Puedo llevar a mi hijo?

-En realidad el almuerzo es para los que no tenemos familia.

Alistair le jalaba el vestido a Candy para que ella dejara de hablar al doctor.

-Bueno entonces yo no entraría ahí pues tengo a Stear.

-Trae a tu hijo, será el único niño en la reunión.

-Lo llevaré, dame la dirección, no es necesario que mandes a tu chofer por mí.

-Yo quiero hacerlo Candy.

Se despidieron, el doctor le besó la mano, y se retiró, Candy le quiso dar la mano a Stear.

-¡Con esa mano no me agarres porque te la babeó el doctor!-dijo Stear un poco molesto.

Albert le abrió la puerta del carro a Candy, luego se sentó al volante tratando de disimular lo furioso que estaba.

-¿Qué quería ese doctor?

-Me invitó a una reunión mañana en su casa, iremos las mujeres y los hombres solteros.

-Me supongo que dijiste que no.

-Dije que sí, Stear irá conmigo.

-Ha de ser una reunión de adultos ¿Cómo vas a llevar al niño ahí? ¿Y si dan licor? Además mañana no es día para estar con extraños, sino con la familia, no sé porque te hiciste compromiso, aunque George y yo prepararemos la cena, necesitábamos que nos ayudaras a arreglar la mesa.

-Albert, los días del tío abuelo William ya pasaron, no me estés regañando.

-Tienes razón, hubiese sido más estricto, quizás ahora no serías una malcriada.

Alistair dijo: Ya dejen de discutir o si no los amarraré ombligo con ombligo hasta que se reconcilien.

-Es tu mamá hijo, que no me pide permiso para salir con otros hombres.

Candy respiró hondo y no hizo ningún comentario.

Llegaron a la casa, Candy cargó a Stear y entró a la casa molesta.

-Buenas tardes tía Elroy, me iré a mi recámara.

-¿No vas almorzar con nosotros?

-No tengo hambre.

Albert entró : ¿Dónde está Candy?

-Se fue a su habitación dice que no tiene hambre. ¿Discutieron?

George estaba con un mandil sirviendo los alimentos y dijo: ¡Tanto que me esmeré en preparar la comida!

-Candy aceptó la invitación de un hombre para almorzar con él mañana y le reclamé, le dije que un día como el de acción de gracias no es para pasarlo con extraños.

-Tienes razón William, pero Candy es libre para …

-No es libre tía, tiene que ver por Alistair. Ella no tiene derecho a salir con ningún hombre

La señora Elroy y George se miraron.

-Ella no está comprometida con ninguno.

-¿Y yo que soy? La he amado desde que viví con ella cuando tenía amnesia, me casé sin amor sólo por complacer a la familia, no he dejado de amar a Candy, lo que siento por ella sigue vivo todavía.

Candy estaba por bajar las escaleras cuando escuchó a Albert decir todo eso. Alistair miró la reacción de su mamá.

-No se diga más, mañana mismo se deben de casar-dijo Stear sonriente y pensando: si se casan el Señor William será mi papá.

Candy bajó las escaleras y quiso cambiar el tema.

-Ahora que me acuerdo, George cocinó mi comida favorita, no puedo hacerle un desaire.

Todos fueron a la mesa, reinaba el silencio, se les olvidó orar, todos comían sin hacer comentarios.

Candy pensaba: Si acepto que yo también lo amo, tendré que confesarle quien es el padre de mi hijo, porque de seguro el querrá obligarme a que se lo diga, no quiero que se enteren de la manera en que fue concebido Alistair.

Terminaron de Almorzar, Candy fue a la cocina para lavar los trastes, Albert fue tras ella.

-¿Qué piensas de lo que dije?

Arthur Robertson estaba en su biblioteca con una copa de Brandy recordando:

Esa tarde le mandé un mensaje a Candy haciéndome pasar por William de que la esperaría en la cabaña, le dije que tenía algo muy importante que decirle, me costó para que la letra me saliera igual que la de él, yo sabía que se presentaría pues estaba enamorada de William, ella inocentemente entró a la cabaña y yo…

-Hermano, ya está listo el almuerzo-dijo Marlid interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Arthur.

Mientras en Florida Archie pensaba: Aunque siento que amo a Annie, no he olvidado a mi gatita, pensar que está viviendo bajo el mismo techo que mi tío y que está al alcance de ese malnacido de Arthur Robertson, me llena de rabia. ¿Cómo estará el pequeño Alistair? mi pobre gatita casi se muere en el parto.


	8. Chapter 8

-Candy respóndeme no te quedes callada.

-Yo también te amé, fuiste mi primera ilusión, en el Magnolia me enamoré de ti perdidamente, fue hermoso descubrir que tu eras mi príncipe, el intercambio de cartas aumentaron mis ilusiones de que nuestra relación se realizaría pero me rompiste el corazón al decirme que te habías comprometido, estuve meses enteros llorando por ti, luego te casaste y vi todo perdido entre nosotros.

-Pequeña no supe luchar por ti, pero creo que la vida nos ha dado otra oportunidad, no quiero perderte por segunda vez.

-Albert ahora no soy yo nada más, tengo a un hijo por el cuál velar, no quiero que se acostumbre a ti y luego por nuestras diferencias nos separamos y el sufra.

-Eso no sucederá en poco tiempo he llegado a quererlo déjame ser su guía, todavía es pequeño y el niño puede ver en mi a un padre, nos podemos casar y le puedo dar mi nombre.

Albert no pudo controlarse se acercó a Candy y le dio un beso, ella temblaba en sus brazos, no podía creer que le estuviera proponiendo matrimonio.

Candy se separó un poco de él.

-Y si no me acepta tu familia, si no están de acuerdo que mi hijo sea tu sucesor.

-Candy ¿sucesor de que?, el Clan Andrew ha desaparecido, todos se dispersaron, el nuevo clan será formado por mis hijos siendo mi primogénito Alistair.

-William Alistair-Corrigió Candy

-Ves, tu subconsciente hizo que le pusieras mi nombre.

Los corazones de ambos latieron emocionados, se entregaron en un beso apasionado, Alistair estaba espiando pues George Y la señora Elroy le pidieron que lo hiciera.

-Ya se besaron, parece que el le está limpiando la boca con su lengua y viceversa-dijo en voz audible Stear.

-Vente, no los interrumpas-le pidió George.

La señora Elroy pensó: Estuvieron tanto tiempo separados, sólo por el egoísmo de los Andrew, sacrifiqué a mi sobrino por la posición social y el dinero, ahora no seré un obstáculo, Candy y Alistair son su felicidad ahora.

Los rubios terminaron de lavar los trastes y guardarlos, ellos fueron al salón tomados de las manos.

-Tía, George y Alistair, Candy y yo somos novios.

-Felicidades-dijo George.

-Entonces puedo llamarte papá.

-Claro que sí, soy tu papá.

-Entonces, no le darás permiso a mi mamá de ir a esa fiesta del médico que le babeó la mano ¿verdad?.

-Yo no le prohibiría nada a tu mami, pero se que su conciencia le señalara, que le faltaría a su novio si va a una fiesta donde hay puros solterones.

Candy blanqueó los ojos, sabía que se lo prohibiría.

Bueno George es hora de que te pongas a marinar el pavo para mañana- dijo Albert

-Si señor William, he conseguido buenas recetas con las vecinas y al parecer tengo todos los ingredientes aquí.

-Yo te ayudaré George-Se ofreció Candy.

-Lo siento señorita Candy, pero a mi cocina nadie entra mientras estoy trabajando-dijo George con firmeza.

Albert le hizo una señal con el pulgar arriba felicitándolo pues sabía que Candy no era muy buena guisando.

Esa tarde Candy acompañó a Albert en la barbería.

-Candy quiero que me digas quien es el padre de Stear.

-Albert, no puedo decirte y no quiero que me insistas una y otra vez con lo mismo.

-Tienes razón, de eso nació Stear y lo quiero como mi hijo, no es necesario saberlo.

La esposa del Alcalde llegó a la barbería para que Albert rasurara a sus hijos.

-William Andrew, habrá un evento que estamos organizando donde vendrán extranjeros a la ciudad de Chicago que necesitan establecerse en Estados Unidos, quieren aprovechar ahora que hay mano de obra barata porque hay rumores que pueda desatarse otra guerra en Europa.

\- Dios quiera que sea una falsa alarma lo de la guerra, pero no te niego que suena interesante lo de la reunión, me gustaría asistir.

Le diré a mi esposo que te traiga la invitación, sólo que hay que dar una cuota de recuperación, ya sabes para cubrir los costos de la organización.

-No hay problema con eso.

Esa noche Albert se ofreció para adormecer a Alistair.

-Señor Andrew , ya hablando en serio ¿le puedo decir papá?

Así es, ya soy tu papá y tú eres mi hijo, no quiero que te veas obligado a decirme papá sino quiero que cuando de ti salga hacerlo lo digas.

-Desde cuando me nació decirlo-contestó Alistair abrazándolo emocionado.

Candy quien los espiaba lloraba de alegría.

Al día siguiente cuando la llegó a buscar el chofer a la hora de salida del hospital para llevarla a la fiesta le mandó una nota al doctor donde decía que ya no iría porque de último momento tuvo un compromiso al que no podía faltar.

-¿Pero que se cree esta qué puede dejarme plantado? Haré que la corran.

Esa tarde Candy llegó a afinar los últimos detalles de la cena, en los demás hogares no había nada que cenar, algunos se habían unido a otra familia para poder celebrar modestamente, mucha gente pensaba que no había nada de que dar gracias.

Los Andrew se pusieron ropa que usaban los domingos para ir a la Iglesia y se sentaron a la mesa, la señora Elroy dijo: Vemos que la mayoría de la gente a nuestro alrededor dicen que no hay nada que celebrar pero reflexionando llegué a la conclusión que hay tanto que agradecer que no puedo dejar pasar esta oportunidad de dar Gracias a Dios, le doy gracias porque Candy y Alistair están con nosotros, le doy gracias porque tengo un techo donde puedo descansar, le doy gracias porque tenemos salud, tenemos también todas nuestras facultades en funcionamiento y porque tenemos paz, así que por esta y otras razones no ceso de darle las gracias a Dios.

-Y yo le doy gracias a Dios porque tengo una abuelita, un papá que quiere a mi mamá y porque tenemos a George que cocina rico- dijo Alistair.

Todos miraron sonrientes al niño.

En la mansión de los Robertson tenían un suculento banquete sólo para dos personas.

-Quiero que vayas a ver a William y le digas que quieres regresar con él-dijo Arthur

-¿Pero qué estás diciendo?

-Dile que podrá vivir en esta mansión y que yo le ayudaré a recuperar su fortuna si se casa nuevamente contigo.

-¿Estás enfermo? Veo que estás delirando.

-¡Ningún delirando! Tu siempre viviste en tu burbuja y nunca te diste cuenta que yo me había enamorado de Candice, no quisiste visitar Lakewood, pudiste hacerte su amiga e influir para que aceptara casarse conmigo, tuve que forzar las cosas para tenerla pero no funcionó, William nunca me quiso ceder su mano, ahora que la vi nuevamente me di cuenta que sigo deseándola hasta más que antes, se ha puesto más hermosa.

-Hermano ella tiene un hijo ¿Acaso vas a darle tu apellido?

-Es muy simpático ese chiquillo, a cualquiera le cae bien, hasta a mí que no me gustan los niños me cayó bien.

Al día siguiente Candy fue al hospital y la mandaron a llamar de recursos humanos, le dijeron que no había pasado la prueba de los quince días y la despidieron, el doctor había hablado mal de ella.

Albert estaba limpiando su barbería cuando vio llegar a Candy temprano.

-¿Qué te pasó?

-Me despidieron, me dijeron que no pasé la prueba de los quince días.

-No te preocupes ya habrá otros empleos además viene la temporada navideña, es mejor que estés libre en estos días, así no te darán las guardias de nochebuena y de fin de año.

Albert se acercó a ella para consolarla la abrazó y luego se besaron, la señora Elroy, George y Stear los miraban por la ventana y los tres suspiraron al mismo tiempo al ver a la pareja de enamorados.

En ese momento se estacionó un auto lujoso, el chofer bajó y le abrió la puerta a una mujer que iba elegantemente vestida y con pose de Diva.

 **Chicas lindo Fin de semana como les decía la pista del papá de Alistair es que su nombre, tiene la letra A y R.**


	9. Chapter 9

Marlid entró a la barbería encontrando a los rubios abrazados.

-Buenos días William

Candy se separó de Albert y reconoció a Marlid, se acordó que cuando se casó con Albert, ella había deseado estar en su lugar, no pudo aguantar toda la ceremonia sino salió huyendo de ahí.

Buenos días Marlid ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

-Quiero que conversemos a solas.

-Ya conoces a Candy ¿Verdad?

-Si ya conocía a tu hija de vista.

-Ahora es mi novia, ella dejó de ser mi pupila unos meses después que tú y yo nos casamos.

-Si cuando salió embarazada de un perfecto desconocido, Seño… digo Candy ¿me podrías dejar a solas con mi esposo?

-Ex esposo, recuerda que estamos divorciados.

-Ante Dios seguimos siendo esposos.

Candy se alejó de ahí triste pensando que nunca podría casarse por la Iglesia con Albert.

-Vaya no pierdes el tiempo William.

-¿De que deseas hablar? Pronto empezaran a venir mis clientes.

-¿Tu de peluquero? Quiero darte una oportunidad para que salgas de la cloaca a donde querías que te siguiera, Arthur quiere ofrecerte asilo te ayudará para que vuelvas a ser el importante hombre de negocios con quien me casé.

-¿A cambio de qué?

-A cambio de que nos casemos nuevamente.

-Por favor ese es un error que no cometería dos veces, la primera vez fue por un acuerdo entre nuestras familias, ni tu ni yo nos casamos por amor, yo estaba enamorado de Candy y la deje sólo por la conveniencia del clan Andrew, pero ya nos liberamos, Marlid trata de ser feliz por tu lado, no dejes que tu hermano maneje tu vida, yo ahora soy feliz porque tengo a Candy conmigo.

-Te dejaré que lo pienses William, la verdad es que te prefiero a ti a los viejos feos que me ha estado presentando mi hermano. Después vendré por tu respuesta.

-¿Así que te corrieron Candy?

-Así es.

-Ni modo ahora tendrás que ayudarme hacer muñecas de trapo-dijo la Señora Elroy.

-¿Cómo dice?

-Tengo algunos vestidos que no me quedan y usaremos la tela para hacer muñecas de trapo, las venderemos y con eso compraremos los regalos de navidad.

La señora Elroy le hizo señas a Candy para que se acercara a ella.

-Le quiero comprar un tren de juguete a Alistair- le dijo al oído.

-Tía, mejor usaremos ese dinero para que usted se compre más ropa.

-No, ya te dije para que quiero el dinero. La verdad es que mi mamá me enseñó hacer la carita y las manos de las muñecas de porcelana, hacíamos para regalárselas a las hijas de los empleados-dijo con melancolía la señora Elroy.

-Entonces manos a la obra.

Todo ese día la señora Elroy con la ayuda de Candy sacó los vestidos que ya no usaba, luego Candy salió a comprar unos metros de popelina y relleno para hacer las muñecas.

Antes de la cena Albert quiso hablar con Candy.

-Candy, ni tiempo hemos tenido para hablar sobre Marlid.

-¿A que vino? ¿Quiere regresar contigo?

-Sí, su hermano propone que si me caso con ella de nuevo, me dará asilo en su mansión y me ayudará para que vuelva a ser millonario.

-¿Y aceptarás la propuesta?

-¡Por supuesto que no! Candy yo te amo, para mí tú vales más que todo el dinero del mundo, nunca volveré a cometer otro error que nos separe.

Albert se acercó a Candy y la besó de una manera atrevida, en ese momento se le vino una imagen a la mente donde Candy estaba con él bajo las sábanas, él la penetraba y ella gemía de dolor o placer no lo tenía claro, él se apartó un poco de ella.

-Perdón, Candy, yo no quisiera esperar mucho tiempo para casarnos.

-Ni yo tampoco, pero creo que es sensato que esperemos un poco, recuerda lo que dicen las leyes de que debes esperar cierto tiempo para comprobar que tu esposa no quedó embarazada de ti.

-¡Por favor Candy! ya tengo varios meses separado de ella y no viste lo delgada que está, además los últimos meses de casados no teníamos contacto físico, mejor dicho era una vez por …

-¡Por favor no me cuentes eso! Que me hace daño.

Albert la abrazó y dijo: Perdóname por no ser cuidadoso.

Albert pensó: Antes era un sueño solamente pero ahora estando despierto se me vino esa imagen ¿será que es el deseo que tengo de estar con ella que me hace tener este tipo de alucinaciones?

-Al fin ¿Qué te contestó William?-Preguntó Arthur

-Me dijo que ya se hizo novio de Candy y que piensa casarse con ella.

Arthur golpeó la mesa diciendo: ¡No puede ser! ¡No lo permitiremos!

Al día siguiente Albert salió temprano a las tiendas, se le había ocurrido vestirse de Santa Claus para sus pequeños clientes, Alistair lo había acompañado.

-Entonces Papá Noel no existe-preguntó decepcionado Stear.

-Existe Papá Albert, yo te traeré los regalos que quieras, el viejo panzón ese se volvió tacaño, será un secreto entre nosotros, no se lo diremos a los demás niños ,así llegaran a tomarse fotos conmigo y si quieren que las revelemos, las cobraremos a dos dólares. ¿Qué te parece la idea? George tomará las fotos.

-Bien, pero yo quiero ser tu ayudante.

-Veremos si hay algún disfraz para ti.

Albert no encontró el disfraz de Santa por lo que compró la tela para que la señora Elroy se lo hiciese, para Stear encontró uno de duende.

-¡William! ¿tú disfrazado de Santa Claus? Eso nunca-dijo la señora Elroy.

-Tía, atraeremos más gente y exhibiremos tus muñecas.

-¡El patriarca del clan Andrew disfrazado de Santa Claus!

-Tía, debemos aprovechar esta época.

¡Está bien! Te haré el traje-dijo la señora Elroy con pesar.

-¿Y tú Candy? ¿No quieres disfrazarte de la señora Claus?

-No

-¡Ah como eres! pero Stear será uno de los ayudantes de Santa Claus.

Alistair salió de la habitación disfrazado de duendecito.

-¡Albert! ¿Por qué le compraste ese disfraz tan horrible a mí hijo?

-¡A él le gustó!

-¡No quiero que se burlen de mi hijo!

-¡Él quiso ser mi ayudante! Mi amor se ve simpático, Tía ¿Verdad que se ve simpático?

-ja,ja,ja, se ve muy simpático mi niño.

Candy pensó: No sé porque salió Chaparrito, si su padre es muy alto, si supiera la tía Elroy que es un Andrew.

 **Hola Chicas lindo inicio de semana. Gracias por apoyar el Fic, recuerden que sus comentarios me motivan a seguir actualizando.**


	10. Chapter 10

Por fin estuvo listo el traje de Santa Claus de Albert, tuvo que ponerse una almohada para simular una panza.

-Voy a practicar la risa- dijo Albert

-ji,ji,ji,ji

-Así no es papá, así se ríen las mujeres.

-ok entonces, ñiaca, ñiaca,ñiaca.ñiaca-se rió Albert engrosando la voz.

-Papi ¡así me das miedo!

-bueno yo quería ser un Santa original, tendré que hacer jo,jo,jo,jo.

-¡Así está bien!

Candy vio vestido a Albert de Santa Claus y le sonrió.

-Bueno, ¿Cómo me veo?-preguntó Albert

-Muy guapo

-Lo sé

-¡Vamos Feliz!-le dijo Albert a Stear.

-¿Feliz?-preguntó Candy

-Si es uno de los siete enanos de blanca nieves-respondió Albert

Candy tenía en la mano una sartén y fue siguiendo a Albert: ¡Que no le llames enano a mi hijo!

-¡Perdón! ¡Perdón!

La señora Elroy y George se reían al ver a Candy siguiendo a Albert por todo el patio.

Albert puso un sillón y un cartel que decía: tómate una foto con papá Noel y dale tu cartita.

Candy y Elroy ya llevaban elaborada la cuarta muñeca, las pusieron en exhibición en la barbería de Albert.

-A ver niño que le pedirás a Santa.

-Yo quiero un carrito, una bicicleta, el escudo del capitán América, unas canicas. Una pelota y unos guantes de beisbol.

-Chamaco, estamos en tiempo de crisis, es la gran depresión sólo te puedo traer las canicas, ahora sonríe a la cámara.

George se preparó para tomar la foto.

-Sonríe al pajarito-indicó George.

Fueron pasando varios niños.

-¡Mamá mira ese Elfo!

-¡No soy Elfo! ¡Soy Feliz el de blanca Nieves!-contestó Stear

A ver niña ¿Qué quieres pedirle a Santa.

-Yo quiero la paz mundial.

-Oh niña ¡debes ser un poco más egoísta!, mira esas muñecas, deberías de pedir una ¿Acaso no están bonitas?

-¡Si!

-Entonces dile a tu mamá, que eso quieres que te traiga papá Noel.

-¡Si Santa!

Esta tarde vendieron las muñecas que estaban en exhibición.

Llegó la noche Albert y George tenían que trabajar en revelar de las fotos.

Al día siguiente Albert fue a despertar a Candy para desayunar, El no tocó la puerta si no entró a la habitación, Candy se iba a vestir, él la vio sin brasier, y se le vino a la mente cuando el besó sus pechos. Estaba tan sumergido en sus pensamientos que no escuchaba a Candy.

-Albert, salte que el niño puede verte

-¿Qué dices?

-¡Que te salgas!

-Si pequeña discúlpame, es que no sé cómo explicarte, de pronto se me vino una imagen a la mente donde tú y yo…

-¡Salte Albert! después me lo cuentas.

-¡Que hermosa estás Candy!

-¡Salte!

Albert salió tocándose la cabeza pues le empezó a doler.

Candy pensó: ¿Será que está recordando?

-¡Que hermoso pensamiento o recuerdo! ¡Candy!

Candy salió de la habitación, Alistair todavía seguía durmiendo, Albert la esperaba en la puerta.

-Bésame, estoy sediento de ti.

-¡Albert contrólate!

-¡Fue demasiado verte así! Vamos a Casarnos Candy, ya no puedo esperar más

-Albert no quiero casarme nada más porque sientes deseos hacia mí

-No es deseo solamente, te he amado desde siempre, no me tortures más.

-Oh Albert,

Albert la llevó a su habitación, ahí se besaron frenéticamente.

-¡Porque tarda tanto este muchacho! Sólo le iba a decir a Candy que ya estaba la comida, ve por él George.

-¡Señor William! ¿Dónde está? Lo estamos esperando.

Albert quien tenía arrinconada a Candy, se detuvo.

-¡Vamos que la tía Elroy puede molestarse!-dijo Candy

Albert pensó: ¿Por qué siento que no es la primera vez que veo sus pechos?

En la mansión de los Robertson, Arthur contrataba a unos delincuentes para que destrozaran la barbería a Albert.

-Quiero que sea esta noche-indicaba Arthur.

-¡Si señor Robertson! Así lo haremos.

Mientras en Florida Archie pensaba, esa noche escuché ruidos provenientes de la habitación de mi tío, decidí investigar y la vi saliendo apresuradamente de la habitación, toda agitada y con sus rizos revueltos.

-Candy ¿Pero qué pasó? ¿Por qué estás tan agitada?

-¡No puedo decirte Archie! Yo…

-¿Tú qué?

-No soy digna de ser una Andrew.

 **Nenas una petición especial de mi amiguita. Algo cortito.**


	11. Chapter 11

Candy esa noche no podía dormir pensaba algún día tendré que contarle a Albert lo que ocurrió.

Fue dos meses antes de su boda, Albert me invitó a Lakewood a quedarme unos días con él porque quería estar a solas conmigo pero no contaba con que Arthur y Archie querrían ir también, Arthur otras veces se me había insinuado y yo no quería decirle de quien estaba enamorada pero solita me delaté pues miraba a Albert con amor.

Recibí una carta por parte de Albert donde me citaba en la cabaña según me diría algo importante, esa tarde él salió antes que yo, traté de escabullirme para ir a su encuentro, no había ninguna malicia pensé que me daría consejos, él nunca me quiso hablar de su relación con su prometida, no mencionaba que la amaba pensé que me lo diría, yo ya me había resignado de que lo perdería, fui a los establos y había un caballo ensillado supuse que Albert lo había dejado para mí, me dirigí hacia la cabaña, mi corazón latía a prisa de la emoción porque me encontraría con él, entré y cerraron la puerta detrás de mí, voltee y me sorprendí al ver que era Arthur el que estaba en la cabaña.

-Arthur ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Vine a encontrarme contigo, recibiste mi carta ¿No?

-Esa carta estaba firmada por Albert, pensé que lo vería a él.

-Falsifiqué su firma

-¿Por qué hiciste algo así?

-Porque deseo estar contigo, decirte lo mucho que te amo y que estoy dispuesto a casarme contigo.

-Arthur, ya te he dicho en otras ocasiones que no te amo.

-El amor vendrá después.

-No vendrá después porque estoy enamorada de otra persona.

-Estás enamorada de William ¿Verdad? Él es mi rival

-Albert no tiene rival porque siempre lo he amado.

-Yo no quería hacer esto, pero no me dejas otra alternativa.

Recuerdo que Arthur se empezó a desabotonar la camisa que traía encima, me asusté y le dije:

-Ya me voy Arthur

Traté de ir hacia la puerta y él me tapó el paso.

-Déjame salir

-De aquí no saldrás sino hasta que seas mía.

Arthur trató de besarme, yo lo empujé, pero él era más fuerte que yo, empecé a gritar desesperadamente y nadie me escuchaba, me tiró al piso y se me encimó, trataba de bajarme el pantalón, le di una patada que lo dejó adolorido, me puse de pie y traté de huir por la ventana pero me agarró por el pie y me jaló hacia adentro nuevamente, me desgarró la blusa, me abofeteó y caí al piso nuevamente, en eso alguien trató de entrar a la cabaña por la puerta pero no pudo, mientras Arthur me mordía los pezones pues ya había logrado despojarme de mi sostén, Albert entró por la ventana y en un santiamén me lo quitó de encima golpeándolo con furia, le rompió la nariz, y lo dejó tirado en el piso.

Albert se agachó para ver en qué condiciones me había dejado Arthur.

-Pequeña Dime que te hizo, ¿Logró su cometido?

-¡Arthur me abofeteó!, trató de violarme

Yo lloraba y el trataba de tranquilizarme, de pronto escuché un golpe, era Arthur que le había dado con un leño en la cabeza, dejándolo noqueado.

-¡Lo mataste! Irás a la cárcel, mataste a Albert- le grité.

Arthur salió huyendo de la cabaña pues había visto que Albert estaba en un charco de sangre, lo auxilié y fui por ayuda cuando llegué a la mansión Archie se asustó al verme con la blusa desgarrada.

-Candy ¿Qué te pasó?

-¡Arthur trató de violarme!

-¡Maldito! ¿Cómo se atrevió?

-Archie, ¡Ayúdame! Arthur golpeó a Albert en la cabeza, hay que llamar a un doctor.

-¿Dónde está mi tío?

-En la cabaña, creo que se va a morir-lloré desconsoladamente

Archie fue rápidamente y dio indicaciones para que fueran por el doctor, luego él y un peón fueron por Albert.

Lo llevaron inconsciente a la mansión, el doctor lo revisó, dijo que no había fractura pero le dio varios puntos, Albert no reaccionó por varios días, se le había inflamado el cerebro por el golpe según dijo el médico.

Albert deliraba, realmente pensé que moriría, el médico se iba por las noches y regresaba en las mañanas.

En una de esas noches mientras velaba su sueño el empezó a delirar nuevamente, decía mi nombre, me acerqué para secarle en sudor, fue entonces cuando abrió los ojos.

-Candy, nuevamente estoy soñando que estás a mi lado.

-No es un sueño Albert, estoy a tu lado.

Albert se quejó por el dolor llevándose las manos a la cabeza, yo traté de darle un medicamento, él lo tiró y me jaló por la muñeca hacia él.

-Candy quiero hacerte mía aunque sea en sueños

-Albert , suéltame, reacciona me estás lastimando.

-¡Que hermoso sueño!

-Albert ¡No por favor! No estás soñando recuerda que estás comprometido

-¡Yo no la amo! ¡Siempre te he amado a ti! Aunque sea en sueños te haré mía, no me importa que no quieras.

Albert me besó con frenesí yo forcejee con él al principio , pero el aún enfermo me sometió, no pude resistirme a sus besos y caricias pensé que no me haría nada por la condición en que estaba, pero pero por inercia me despojó de mi ropa y entró en mi, después de eso me quedé quieta y traté de disfrutar sus movimientos, no fue delicado como hubiera querido pero no me importó pues yo lo amaba por último vertió su semilla en mí.

-¿Cómo decirle que nuestro hijo fue concebido de esa manera? El después de eso se desmayó a mi lado, yo lo seguí besando, luego reaccioné y me di cuenta que estuvo mal lo que hicimos, por lo que salí de la habitación encontrándome con Archie.

Al día siguiente llegó la tía Elroy, después de eso Albert tardó una semana más en esa condición, él no se acordó de lo que pasó entre nosotros yo tampoco le conté pues tenía que casarse con Marlid, no quise acusar a Arthur porque era su cuñado temí que hubieran problemas por mi causa, le pedí a Archie que callara, él se ofreció a casarse conmigo para que no quedara deshonrada, pero él estaba comprometido con Annie, aunque me confesó que me amaba, pero yo no le podía hacer eso a mi amiga, Archie no tenía que pagar por lo que otro hizo, de todas maneras yo también deseaba ser de Albert aunque no me imaginé que sería de esa manera.

 **Hola chicas no se espanten, en realidad esto le pasó a un amigo, se cayó de un caballo y lo trasladaron a la ciudad, tenía un coágulo en la cabeza, él no era consciente de lo que hacía y forzó a su esposa, sólo que ella corrió con suerte porque la ayudaron sus hijos a que no la maltratara de esa forma, lo sometieron entre tres ya que era muy fuerte por ser hombre de campo que cuidaba al ganado.**


	12. Chapter 12

Candy ya estaba logrando conciliar el sueño cuando escuchó que alguien abrió la puerta de su recámara, era Albert que caminaba hacia ella con una lámpara en su mano, la recorrió con la mirada de la cabeza a los pies.

-Albert no deberías estar aquí.

Él no decía ninguna palabra, quería que Candy interpretara su silencio.

-¿Quieres que conversemos en tu habitación?-preguntó Candy un poco nerviosa

Albert asintió y esperó hasta que ella se levantara, dejaron al pequeño Alistair dormido, al llegar a la habitación él dejó la lámpara y se paró enfrente de ella diciendo: ¡Quiero que terminemos lo que empezamos esta mañana!

-Albert, creo que …

Él no la dejó terminar y se apoderó de sus labios con un beso apasionado, Albert estaba cegado por la lujuria y la pasión.

-Pequeña entrégate a mí, no aguanto más

Candy sentía que también ardía de deseos, tantos años sin él

-Si Albert, haz conmigo lo que desees.

Él la cargó hacia la cama le alzó la bata hasta el cuello quedando sus pechos expuestos, le bajó la ropa interior de la cintura para abajo, besó y succionó sus pezones. Candy trataba de no hacer ruido temía que los escuchara la tía Elroy o George. Albert estaba como poseído, liberó su miembro y lo dirigió a su entrada, cuando sintió la humedad de ella la penetró.

-Espera me duele un poquito

-Se te pasará-dijo Albert jadeando y con la respiración entrecortada

-Sí, es que tenía tiempo que no…

-Lo sé amor-Albert no la dejó hablar y la besó mientras entraba en ella, se amaron hasta quedar sin fuerzas.

Terminando el acto, escucharon ruidos provenientes de la cochera donde estaba la barbería, se escuchaba que rompían los cristales, Albert se asomó por la ventana y vio que había un hombre observando a sus compañeros, George también se despertó y acompañó a Albert, los hombres tenían bates de beisbol para destruir el local.

Albert fue con un tubo para defender su propiedad, el hombre que observaba todo se fue sobre él y Albert lo golpeó dejándolo tendido en el suelo, los que estaban rompiendo los cristales salieron para molerlo a golpes pero este se defendió, los atacó enfurecido ya que habían interrumpido el momento tan especial que había pasado con su amada, La señora Elroy comenzó a gritar aterrada de que dañaran a Albert.

George quiso meterse pero le dieron un puñetazo y lo dejaron noqueado, Albert hizo correr a los delincuentes que había mandado su ex cuñado.

Candy salió para auxiliar a George entre ella y Albert lo metieron a la casa. Le habían roto la boca y le tiraron un diente.

-¡Oh pobre George! Le tiraron un diente.

Al día siguiente Albert y Candy se levantaron temprano para acomodar todo el desorden antes que se despertara Alistair y se asustara.

-¿No reconociste a ninguno de los que te atacaron anoche?-preguntó Candy

-No amor, la verdad es que no estoy pensando en eso, sino en lo que sucedió antes. Quiero que hoy también vayas a mi habitación.

Candy pensó: Ya estuvo que no se casará conmigo. Debí ser fuerte y no adelantarle nada.

El pequeño Alistair fue a la cocina se había despertado hambriento se dio cuenta que George estaba golpeado.

-George ¿Qué le pasó? ¿Quién le torteó la boca?-preguntó Stear asustado

-Me caí-mintió George.

-¡Ya me quiere hacer competencia!

-¿A qué se refiere señorito Stear?

-A que a usted también se le cayó un diente, vamos a ponerlo bajo su almohada para que el ratón Pérez nos deje dinero, como yo fui el de la idea compartirá el dinero conmigo.

-La verdad es que no sé dónde se me cayó el diente, creo que está en la entrada de la barbería.

-Ok, si lo encuentro será mío y lo pondré bajo mi almohada, iremos por mitad, iré a buscar el diente.

El pequeño Alistair salió de la casa corriendo para buscar el diente de George.

Albert y Candy vieron que buscaba meticulosamente por el piso.

-¿Qué buscas hijo?-preguntó Candy curiosa

-El diente del Señor George, lo pondré bajo mi almohada para que el ratón Pérez me deje dinero.

Candy se puso a buscar el diente de George con Alistair. Cuando lo encontraron el niño fue corriendo a dejarlo bajo su almohada.

En el desayuno las miradas de Albert hacia Candy la hacían estremecer. La señora Elroy se dio cuenta de la tensión entre ellos, ni le pusieron mucha atención a George que estaba con el huequito en la boca.

-George, tendrás que ir al dentista para que te ponga otro diente-dijo la Señora Elroy.

-No es necesario de seguro que le saldrá otro como a mí-intervino Alistair.

Candy sonrió al escuchar a Alistair, Albert la veía serio.

Cuando se retiraron a lavarse los dientes,la señora Elroy fue a la habitación de Albert.

-¿Qué ha pasado entre Candice y tú?

-Tía, ese tipo de preguntas no debes hacerlas.

-Ya debes casarte con ella.

-Es lo que haré lo más pronto posible, ya no podemos estar alejados el uno del otro.

Arthur se enteraba que no le habían podido hacer daño a los Andrew y se airaba.

-¡Son unos inútiles!

-Andrew estaba como poseído, es muy fuerte.

-¿Por qué no llevaron un arma de fuego?

-Usted nos contrató para destruir un local, no para asesinar, ese trabajo no lo hacemos nosotros.

Albert estaba pensativo: Todo mi plan funcionó al quedar arruinado mi familia me abandonó, yo sabía que cada uno tomaría su camino y que mi esposa Marlid también me dejaría, pero lo de Candy ha sido la mejor gratificación que pude tener, ahora estamos juntos y no permitiré que nadie nos separe, siento mucho que haya arrastrado a George y a mi tía Elroy conmigo, pero todo esto cambiará, por Candy y el pequeño Alistair lucharé para recuperar nuevamente mi posición, se merecen un mejor futuro a mi lado.


	13. Chapter 13

Empezó el mes de Diciembre, los Andrew fueron a la Iglesia, los niños iban a ensayar una obra para el Vesper navideño. La maestra del grupo de principiantes estaba eligiendo a sus actores.

-¿Quién quiere ser José?

Alistair levantó la mano— ¡Yo quiero!

La maestra no lo tomó en cuenta y siguió preguntando, ninguno de los otros niños se ofrecía de voluntario pues los diálogos serían extensos para ese personaje.

Alistair se desesperó y gritó: ¡Maestra ya le dije que yo!

-Oh Stear, es que estás muy bajito para ese personaje

El niño se sintió mal y se salió de la clase para ir a los brazos de Albert a llorar.

-¿Qué te pasó pequeño?

-¡Tú también me dices pequeño!

-¿Qué pasa Stear?

-La maestra de mi grupo no me quiere poner de José porque dice que estoy enano.

-¡Eso dijo! ¡Ahora mismo iré hablar con ella! Mira que decirte enano….

-¡Espera papá! No me dijo exactamente enano, pero me dijo que estoy muy bajito para el personaje.

-¡Iré hablar con ella de todas maneras! ¡Pues esta! ¡Despreciar de esa manera a un Andrew!

Candy estaba ayudando en la cocina de la Iglesia a preparar el refrigerio para los niños cuando escuchó la discusión.

-¡Usted le dijo Enano!

-No Señor Andrew, le dije que estaba muy bajito

-¡Es lo mismo! Sabe una cosa ¡Dios no se fija en la estatura! Usted está actuando como Samuel cuando iba a ungir a David como el próximo Rey de Israel, el veía que los hermanos de él estaban altos y ya los quería ungir a ellos, Y Jehová le dijo a Samuel: No mires a su parecer, ni a lo grande de su estatura, porque yo lo desecho; porque Jehová no mira lo que mira el hombre; pues el hombre mira lo que está delante de sus ojos, pero Jehová mira el corazón. Primer libro de Samuel 16:7

Entonces maestra. yo le sugiero que haga un casting entre los niños, el que traiga aprendido los diálogos para el próximo Domingo es al que se le dará el papel, además en la Biblia no se describe la estatura de José el esposo de María.

-¡Está bien señor Andrew! Así lo haremos el próximo domingo será el casting, copie la parte que le corresponde a ese personaje.

Albert se quedó copiando la obra en el salón todo lo que duró el servicio de la Iglesia.

Al día siguiente Albert llevó a Alistair al zapatero.

-¡Quiero que le añada dos centímetros a la suela del zapato de mi hijo y le ponga unos tacones como de botas.

-¿Está seguro? El niño se puede caer o doblar el pie.

-Solo lo usará una vez, es que hará una presentación y requiere altura extra.

Albert vio unos zancos de madera—Mejor no le haga nada a los zapatos, quiero aquellos zancos de madera.

-Le tomaré al niño la medida de sus pies para que se los adapte véngalo a buscar el miércoles

-Está bien.

La señora Elroy se puso a repasar el diálogo con el niño en las tardes, Albert fue a buscar los Zancos.

Llegando a casa: ¡Mira lo que traje!

-¡Papá que buena idea! Así me veré como los demás.

Por fin llegó el día del Casting la señora Elroy le hizo de vestuario una túnica, los demás niños estaban sorprendidos de ver un poco más alto a Stear— ¿Cómo lo hiciste para crecer en 7 días? —Secretos de familia, ¡seré así de alto como mi papá! Mírenlo allá está—Stear fue el único que llevó vestuario.

-Albert, no quiero que Alistair se ilusione de que alcanzará tu estatura, creo que le tengo que decir la verdad de que no será muy alto.

-¿Por qué te fijaste en un chaparro? Ahorita el niño no tuviera estos problemas.

-¡Su padre es alto! Lo chaparrito lo sacó de mí.

-Si hubiera sido mío, estoy seguro…

-¡Cállate! que no sabes lo que dices

-¡Dime quien fue Candy no lo calles más!

-Él es…

En ese momento Stear empezó a actuar—Candy no siguió hablando, Albert se sintió orgulloso de que Alistair no tuviera ningún error, otros dos niños compitieron por el personaje pero no fueron rival para Stear quien actúo muy bien.

Albert pensó: ¡Entonces ese niño es de Terry! se aprendió con facilidad todo el diálogo.

Albert escuchó al pastor de la Iglesia decir: Muchos no tendrán para la cena navideña, vendrán al servicio en noche buena pero no cenarán, pasará como el día de acción de gracias.

Pastor haga un conteo de las familias que no tienen para cenar, yo les daré para que organicemos algo aquí.

-Pero Señor Andrew, usted está casi en las mismas condiciones que…

-Crea en los milagros, páseme una lista de los niños y niñas pobres, tengo un amigo que puede subsidiar esto.

Esa noche Albert fue a la recámara de Candy, ella se despertó por la luz de la lámpara.

-¿Qué pasó?

-Quedó una plática pendiente en la mañana

-No quiero hablar sobre eso.

Albert dejó la lámpara en el buró y se llevó a Candy en brazos a su recámara.

-¡No estamos casados!

-Lo sé, pero no me puedo esperar—Albert esa noche la volvió hacer suya.

Al siguiente día Albert le llevó dinero al pastor de la Iglesia.

-Con esto creo que dará para organizar una buena cena.

-Muchacho ¿Dónde has conseguido…

-Es un milagro Pastor, no le diga nada a mi familia ni a los hermanos de la Iglesia que se beneficiaran con esta aportación.

Albert fue a elegir un árbol con Alistair, llevaron a la casa el más bonito.

-¡William! ¿De dónde sacaste dinero? Dijimos que no pondríamos árbol para ahorrar—lo reprendió la señora Elroy.

-Tenemos que tener un lugar para dejar los regalos, por eso lo compré.

 **Este capítulo se lo dedico a Tania (perdona por hacerte esperar)**

 **Quiero agradecer a** **las Celtics Fairies: Andrew's Heart- The Fun Group por haberme permitido ir a la guerra de florida con ellas.**

 **Es un lindo grupo, todas las chicas muy amables.**


	14. Chapter 14

El 23 Albert los llevó a todos a comprarse ropa.

-William, nos has traído a la tienda más cara de la ciudad, no nos alcanzará el dinero.

-Tía traje suficiente para comprarles dos mudas de ropa a cada uno, para que estrenemos mañana y el 31.

-Pero ese dinero nos puede hacer falta en el futuro, es mejor que ahorremos.

-Confía en mí, yo sé lo que hago

Albert se encargó de medirle ropa a Alistair.

-Papá este atuendo no me gusta

-Es de marinerito te ves simpático.

-¡Yo no me quiero ver simpático! quiero verme así como tú.

Albert le compró abrigos y trajes para los Domingos, George también se midió dos trajes de diseñador tenía tiempo que no se compraba ropa, cuando iban a pagar entraron los Robertson (Marlid y Arthur) a la tienda.

-¡Que sorpresa encontrar a toda la Familia Andrew en esta tienda exclusiva! ¿Qué hicieron? ¿Acaso vendieron su coche para poder comprar ropa?

-Buenas tardes Arthur, es un gusto saludarles, me fue bien esta temporada navideña en la peluquería.

-¡Por favor! ¿Me quieres ver la cara de tonto? cortando cabello no pudiste juntar para subsidiar todo lo que estás comprando. No sé cómo permiten entrar a los piojosos.

-No tengo porque darte explicaciones, es más ni tengo que ser amable contigo, ya no estamos emparentados.

Arthur miró a Candy y esta se sintió nerviosa.

-Deja a este fracasado y cásate conmigo.

La señora Elroy comentó: El dinero no compra la clase, se está comportando como cualquier alijador de los muelles, hasta creo que ellos tienen más educación que usted Arthur Robertson, no se meta con la mujer ajena.

Arthur se quedó observando lo que pagó Albert por todas sus compras y pensó: Al parecer alguien está ayudando a William ¿De dónde obtuvo para comprar todo esto? O quizás tiene dinero escondido y no lo declaró cuando se dividieron los bienes en el divorcio.

El 24 de Diciembre Candy y la señora Elroy se levantaron temprano para envolver los regalos, George y Albert se ocuparon de la cocina, Candy se ofreció para ayudarlos pero George no la admitió en sus terrenos.

Hicieron un intermedio para desayunar juntos.

-Mamá, anoche me desperté y no estabas a mi lado.

-Es que fui al baño

-¿En la habitación de mi papá? ¿Acaso está descompuesto el de nosotros?

-No amor, Fui a la habitación de Albert porque había una cucaracha voladora y lo ayudé a matarla.

-¡Esos fueron los ruidos que escuché! Tú decías ahí, ahí, dale ahí sin piedad. Y quizás volaba mucho porque escuché que se movía la cama. Para la próxima llévame contigo para que yo les ayude a localizar a la cucaracha y la matemos rápido.

-Así lo haremos hijo.

Albert estaba apenado lo mismo que Candy, George y la señora Elroy negaron con la cabeza.

Cuando se estaban arreglando para ir a la Iglesia, Albert entró a la habitación de Candy y Alistair, -

-Quiero darte un regalo

-Albert, no es necesario.

-Ya lo compré, es una cadena con un dije con nuestras iniciales quiero que lo uses esta noche y a Stair le compré una esclava con su nombre grabado, William Alistair Andrew.

-¿Andrew?

-Sí, pasando el fin de año quiero darle mi apellido.

-Candy y el niño abrazaron a Albert emocionados.

Esa noche se presentó de nuevo la obra donde Stear actuó en él vesper, cantaron himnos, expusieron el mensaje de la Palabra de Dios, al finalizar el ministro invitó a todos los presentes a cenar en el anexo, todos se asombraron y fueron gustosos, los Andrew no se quedaron pues habían preparado su propia cena, la congregación disfrutó de una suculenta cena y a los niños les dieron juguetes esa noche.

 **Vuelvo a Felicitar a Gina por su cumpleaños. Dios te bendiga amiga.**


	15. Chapter 15

Al mediodía del 25 de Diciembre Alistair se despertó y bajó las escaleras con premura, estaban desayunando el recalentado de la cena anterior.

-¡Mamá! ¡Ya quiero abrir los regalos!

-¡Primero tienes que desayunar!-le contestó Candy.

-¡Por favor mamá con lo que comí anoche tendré reservas como para dos días!

-Ya te dije que primero tienes que desayunar

-¡Papá! ¡Por favor intercede por mí!

-Oh Candy mira al niño, está desesperado por abrir sus regalos-intervino la señora Elroy.

-Por favor señorita Candy, deje al niño que abra sus regalos-suplicó George.

-¡Está bien!

Se levantaron del comedor y fueron al Árbol de navidad.

Este lo compró la tía Elroy para ti Alistair -dijo Albert

-De mi abuelita Elroy, ¡Que emoción!

Alistair lo desenvolvió y era el trenecito de vapor

-¡Abuelita! es lo que deseaba-Se levantó para abrazarla y darle un beso.

George le pasó su regalo a Stear, eran unos carritos de madera.

-¡Gracias George! Ya tengo para jugar con el vecino, yo también tengo un regalo para ti, entre mí papá y yo lo pagamos.

George abrió la cajita y era un diente de oro, él fue al técnico dental y le tomaron la medida pero no tuvo tiempo de ir a buscarlo, lo encargó de platino.

-Eres rico George, no cualquiera tiene un diente de oro en estos tiempos, trata de no reírte mucho no te vayan a tortear la boca para robártelo -le advirtió Stear.

-Señorito Stear, con usted presente es difícil no reírse.

-¡Póntelo! Ya quiero ver como brilla en tu boca.

George se sonrojó tenía algo de pena

-Hijo deja de importunar a George, luego se lo pondrá-lo reprendió Candy

-Este regalo te lo compramos tu papá y yo con mucho cariño.

Alistair lo abrió y era ropa, el hizo una mueca…

-¿Qué pasa? ¿No te gustó?-preguntó Albert.

-Como vi tan grande la caja, pensé que era un hermanito

Albert tosió y contestó: Eso lleva tiempo, pero no te preocupes ya empezamos a trabajar en eso, ¿Verdad Candy?

Candy se puso de todos colores porque George y la señora Elroy fijaron su mirada en ella. Así cada uno de ellos recibió sus respectivos regalos. Esa noche Albert fue a buscar a Candy.

-¡Temo que el niño se despierte como la vez pasada!-le dijo Candy

-No me has dado mi regalo de Navidad, además ya escuchaste al niño que quiere un hermanito, tenemos que cumplir esa encomienda.

Albert se la llevó a su recámara, le quitó el camisón y recorrió su cuerpo a besos.

-¡Te amo Candy!-le decía mientras la acariciaba

-¡Albert! suéltame, reacciona me estás lastimando.

-¿Qué dijiste?-preguntó Albert haciendo una pausa mientras la penetraba

-¡Que sigas así!

-Creí escuchar que me detuviera

-No he dicho eso

-¡Quiero más niños Candy! mínimo diez–le decía mientras la hacía suya.

Albert la amó con desesperación, cuando estaban relajados Albert pensó: Desde que regresó tengo el mismo sueño, que la hago mía forzadamente ¿Qué significará?

Al día siguiente pasó un coche perifoneando: ¡Por ser temporada navideña se proyectará la nueva película del gran actor Terrence Grandchester a mitad de precio! El estará presente en el estreno dando autógrafos ¡No se pierda la oportunidad de conocerlo en persona!

Estaban desayunando y el anunciador se estacionó enfrente de la casa de los Andrew, cuando lo escucharon, Albert miró a Candy para ver su reacción al escuchar el anuncio.

-¡Mamá! ¡Yo quiero ir al cine y conocer al actor! Tienes guardada una foto de él, vamos para que te la firme-dijo Stear.

-¿Tienes una foto de Terry?-preguntó Albert un poco molesto.

-Tengo algunos recuerdos como la foto cuando inauguraron el complejo hotelero los Leagan, una foto de Stear y varias cartas que he recibido de mis seres queridos.

-Tus seres queridos… ¿Puedo verlas? Entre nosotros no deben haber secretos, quiero saber quienes son tus seres queridos.

En ese momento tocaron la puerta, George fue abrir, se quedó perplejo al ver a los visitantes.

-Señor George ¿Verdad? Soy el actor Terrence Graham y ella es mi mamá Eleonor Baker, fui a la mansión Andrew y me dijeron que el Señor William Andrew ya no vive ahí, me dieron esta dirección ¿se encuentra en casa?

-Adelante, ahora mismo le aviso.

Albert fue para ver quién era y también se llevó la sorpresa.


	16. Chapter 16

-Terry

-¡Señor Albert! o debo de decir Señor William Albert Andrew ¡años sin verle! Desde que se fue a África y de ahí sólo en diarios, me tomó por sorpresa el enterarme que el tutor de Candy y el cuidador del zoológico Blue river fuera la misma persona.

-Así es Terry la vida suele darnos muchas sorpresas-contestó Albert un poco preocupado por la reacción de Candy al ver al individuo que tenía enfrente- Señora Eleonor a sus pies—Albert le besó la mano—pero pasen por favor, llegan en buen momento.

Los dirigió al comedor, Candy alzó la cabeza viendo así a Terry y a su mamá.

-¡Terry! ¡Señorita Eleonor! ¡Qué maravillosa sorpresa!

-Candy, Señora Elroy buenos días

Candy se puso de pie para saludarlos, Terry fue hacia ella y la abrazó diciendo:

-¡Te dije que mientras estemos vivos algún día nos volveríamos a encontrar!-

Albert se estaba enfermando de celos.

-Terry, te presento a mi hijo William Alistair White

Albert estudió la reacción de Terry al conocer al niño

-¿Un niño? ¡Por Dios es igualito a ti! ¡los mismos ojos, las mismas pecas, el mismo cabello! -Mucho gusto en conocerte Alistair

-Llámame Stear

-Candy, esto no me lo esperaba

Ella pensó: cuando lo vi la última vez en Rockstown me despedí de él para siempre mentalmente en ese tiempo ya estaba enamorada de Albert.

-Tomen asiento, estamos desayunando, ¿Gustan acompañarnos?-les invitó Elroy

-Por supuesto-respondieron Eleonor y Terry sentándose

-Ahora les traigo el desayuno-dijo George.

-Se estrenará mi primera película y vine a promocionarla, Arthur Robertson acaba de abrir unas salas de cine aquí en Chicago y me ha invitado a la inauguración firmaré autógrafos y es por eso que aproveché el viaje para visitarte.

-Te lo agradezco Terry.

-Te pusiste más bella Candy, ya no eres la tarzán pecosa que conocí varios años atrás.

Candy sonrió.

-¡Yo también soy actor!-interrumpió Stear

-¿En serio?

-Sí, actúe como José el esposo de María en el vesper navideño de la Iglesia, me aprendí todo el diálogo, mi abuelita me ayudó ¿A usted lo ayudan para aprenderse los libretos?

-No, yo me los aprendo solo, ¿Quién es tu abuelita?

-Mi abuelita Elroy y él es mi papá William

Terry miró a Albert luego volteó hacia Candy

-¿Papá? ¿También lo adoptó el señor William?

Candy contestó: Es un poco complicado de explicar.

-Mi papá y mi mamá son novios ¡muy pronto se van a casar!

Eleonor miró asombrada a Candy

-Creo que tenemos muchas cosas de que hablar a solas, Candy-dijo Terry

-Candy creo que después de desayunar deberías enseñarnos la ciudad-propuso Eleonor

Candy miró a Albert y este comentó: Creo que es normal que Terry y tú tengan que charlar, son tantos años sin verse que necesitan ponerse al día de todo lo vivido por ambas partes.

-¿Estás seguro?-preguntó atónita Candy al ver la accesibilidad de Albert.

-Si ve con ellos después de desayunar, yo cuidaré al niño.

Terminaron de comer y Candy se subió al mismo auto que Eleonor y Terry, Eleonor pidió que la llevaran al hotel para que Terry pudiera hablar a solas con Candy, él la llevó al mismo parque donde Candy le había pedido a Albert que la dejara cuidar de él cuando perdió la memoria.

-Candy ¿Te vas a casar con el señor William?

-Así es Terry

-¡Es tu padre adoptivo!

-No más, el me repudió cuando supo lo de mi embarazo.

-Candy ¿Quién es el padre de tu hijo?

-La misma pregunta me la ha hecho Albert, le revelaré el secreto el día que sea su esposa.

-Candy no te cases con él sólo por el niño, yo también puedo ser un padre para él.

-Terry no es sólo por mi hijo, yo en realidad amo a Albert, me enamoré de él cuando convivimos en el magnolia, él tuvo que dejarme porque los vecinos empezaron a criticarnos, se fue para que mi reputación no se viera afectada, yo me sentí morir esos días y lo busqué por todos los medios, luego me enteré que era el tío abuelo William, perdí las esperanzas que entre nosotros hubiera una relación romántica pero posteriormente me confesó que era el mismo de quién me enamoré en mi niñez, nunca lo pude olvidar y el saber que era mi príncipe me llenó de ilusión pero se nubló mi felicidad cuándo su familia arregló el matrimonio entre Marlid Robertson y él, hace poco se divorciaron y por fin hemos decidido a casarnos, amo profundamente a Albert.

-Yo pensé que me seguirías amando, nunca pude olvidarme de ti, aunque Susana y yo intimamos en mi corazón sigues habitando tú.

Albert se torturaba pensando en que Candy regresaría diciendo que se iría con Terry por ser el padre de su hijo, en eso tocaron a la puerta abrió y era Arthur.

-¡Qué diablos haces aquí!

-Veo que la visita de cierto actor te puso de malas, Terrence Graham ha venido por su hijo, hablamos sobre esa posibilidad.

-¡Él no es el padre de Alistair! Todo esto lo arreglaste tú para robar mi tranquilidad

-¿Y cómo puedes estar tan seguro? Terrence Graham es el padre del bastardito y se lo llevará consigo.

Alistair escuchó lo que dijo Arthur y salió corriendo de la casa sin que se percataran de su ausencia.

 **Les agradezco por seguir el Fic, les mando saludos a Susana Rojas, a Gina Riquelme, mi amiguita Rixa Eve (que sigas bien de salud) a Nathy Ely, Zulma, Flor, Louna, Loreley, Maravilla 121(a ver cuándo me das la sorpresa de un nuevo fic), Stormaw (felicidades por tus fics) Becky 10000, Natu, Boribonbon, Bunny, Sandra Casillas, Amoncer, Awylin0440. Y a todas las chicas de los grupos del Facebook William Albert Andrew Anohito y Candy y Albert Anohito. Si ven errores de dedo me dicen para corregir la verdad estos días han sido muy cansados para mí. Dios me las bendiga**


	17. Chapter 17

Marlid Robertson esperaba a su hermano en el auto, de pronto vio salir de la casa Andrew al pequeño Alistair a toda velocidad.

-¡Es el hijo de esa…—Hey niño ¿A dónde vas?

Alistair sollozando contestó: A buscar a mi mamá, no quiero que me entregue con ese actor, necesito hablar con ella, convencerla de que se case con mi papá.

-¿A quién le llamas papá?

-A William Andrew

A Marlid le tembló el rostro de la envidia—Él se casará finalmente con Candy, William será feliz y yo no—Sube al auto pequeño, en cuanto salga mi hermano te llevaremos con ella.

-¿Es en serio lo que me dice?

-Sí, nosotros sabemos dónde se hospeda tu verdadero padre, para allá se dirigían.

-¡Él no puede ser mi padre!

-¡Lárgate de mi casa! o soy capaz de molerte a golpes, no tengo porque soportar tu presencia-corría Albert a Arthur.

-Pobre de ti, lo único que tenías para que no sucumbieras en la depresión era el amor de Candy, ahora ella se irá con Grandchester .

-¡Que te largues te he dicho!

Albert lo agarró del cuello, Arthur trataba de zafarse-Está bien me iré, ¡Suéltame!

Albert lo soltó y el caminó hacia su auto en cuanto lo abordó vio al pequeño Alistair.

-Quiere que lo llevemos a lado de su madre-le dijo Marlid

Arthur sonrió-Por supuesto, ahora mismo te llevaremos con ella pequeño.

Arthur le dijo en otro idioma al chofer que diera vueltas por la ciudad, a fin de que él niño se durmiera en el camino.

-William ¿Dónde está Alistair?-preguntó la señora Elroy

-¿No está contigo?

-Me dijo que iría a tu lado.

Albert se puso a buscar por toda la casa junto con George.

-¡Alistair! Sal de donde estés por favor, me estás preocupando.

-Señor William, el niño no está quizás escuchó algo de su plática con su ex cuñado.

-Vamos por él George, Tía ¿No te incomoda quedarte sola?

-El niño es nuestra prioridad, ve por el William—La señora Elroy se quedó orando para que apareciera el pequeño

Primero preguntaron en las casas cercanas, luego se fueron en el auto para buscarlo por la ciudad.

-Dios mío, Candy no me perdonará si llega a pasarle algo.

-No diga eso Señor William, el Señorito Alistair tiene que aparecer-lo animaba George.

Después de un recorrido por las calles de la ciudad Alistair cayó en un sueño profundo, Arthur y su hermana se lo llevaron a su casa.

-¿Qué haremos con el niño? –preguntó Marlid

-Por lo pronto lo encerraremos, de seguro Candy y William van discutir porque no cuidó de él y se separarán, luego cuando hayamos logrado nuestro cometido, lo llevaremos a un hospicio.

-Está gracioso.

-Sí, se parece a su mamá

-Terry, es hora que me lleves a casa-le pidió Candy

-Deseé que fueras feliz y ya lo eres, en cambio yo te necesito para vivir, quizás estás confundida, lo que sientes por el Señor Albert es agradecimiento no amor.

-Terry, soy una mujer adulta que sabe lo que quiere y no estoy confundida, amo a Albert.

-De todas maneras vendrán al estreno de mi película ¿Verdad?, ustedes serán los mejores críticos, la opinión de los que amo son las más importantes para mí, trae a tu niño le regalaré muchos dulces.

Terry llevó a Candy a su casa se despidió de ella besándole en la mejilla, al abrir la puerta y entrar al salón principal vio a la señora Elroy con los ojos cerrados y moviendo los labios.

-No la voy interrumpir, ¿Será que fueron a comprar algo? Pero parece que se llevaron el auto.

La señora Elroy había escuchado los pasos de Candy por lo que se apresuró a terminar sus plegarias.

-Candy ¿Eres tú?

-Si tía Elroy, ¿Dónde fueron Albert y Alistair?

-Ellos fueron um—La señora Elroy no sabía que responderle a Candy— por la cena, si eso es, fueron por la cena, George se sintió indispuesto para cocinar.

-Estos tiempos no están para comprar comida preparada, no nos queda más que esperarlos.

Había anochecido Albert estaba impaciente y agotado de buscar por las calles.

-¡Quizás ya regresó! ¿Por qué no vamos a la casa?-sugirió George

-¡Sí vamos!

Al llegar a la casa pasaron hasta el salón, y vieron a las dos mujeres que los esperaban despiertas.

-Tardaron mucho ¿Qué trajeron de cenar? ¿Dónde está Alistair?-preguntó Candy

Albert se llevó las manos a la cabeza.

-Candy el niño desapareció.

-¿Qué mi hijo… ¿Qué dices? ¿Acaso es otra de tus bromas? Si es así déjame decirte que no tiene gracia.

-No mi amor, no es broma, es que me descuidé tan solo un momento porque Arthur vino a conversar conmigo, no vi a qué horas Alistair se salió de la casa, George piensa que quizás escuchó cuando Arthur dijo que Terry era su papá y que se lo llevaría consigo.

-¡Terry no es el papá! ¡tú me dijiste que cuidarías de él! ¡Confié en ti!

-Sí pero vino Arthur y…

-No tienes ninguna justificación, como piensas que no es tu hijo lo descuidaste.

-Candy yo amo a Stear, no me importa que no lo haya engendrado.

-¡Tú eres su padre! ¡Tú me forzaste!


	18. Chapter 18

-¿Qué dices Candy? ¿Acaso enloqueciste por la desaparición del niño? ¿No crees que si yo te hubiese hecho mía en ese entonces, me acordaría? ¿Te embarazaste con mis pensamientos pecaminosos? ¡Eres enfermera! Sabes de donde vienen los bebés ¿verdad?

-Te lo iba a confesar después que contrajéramos matrimonio, sería mi regalo de bodas para ti, fue esa vez que estuvimos en Lakewood me invitaste dos meses antes de tu boda para que pasáramos algunos días juntos, llegaron contigo Arthur y Archie, recibí una carta citándome en la cabaña pensé que era tuya pero al llegar ahí Arthur era el que me esperaba, trató de abusar de mi pero tú lo impediste, lo dejaste tendido en el suelo pero mientras fuiste a ver mi estado te golpeó en la cabeza sorpresivamente, al creer que te había matado huyó de ahí, Archie fue el que me auxilió estuviste varios días convaleciente, una de esas noches estabas delirando y me forzaste, cuando te recuperaste no te acordaste de lo que pasó entre nosotros.

La señora Elroy y George estaban atónitos ante las palabras de Candy, Albert la miró incrédulo.

-¡No me crees!

Candy yo…

-Saldré a buscar a mi hijo— Candy fue a la habitación a buscar una foto del niño y se salió de la casa.

La señora Elroy reaccionó después de unos minutos-¡Es un Andrew! Lo escuchaste George ¡Un Andrew!

-Sí señora Elroy.

-¡Pero está muy bajito y yo soy alto!

-¿Dudas de la palabra de Candy?

-¡Iré alcanzarla! Como dije antes no me importa que yo no sea el que lo engendró, ¡Mataré a Arthur en cuanto lo vea!

-El niño quizás es bajito por Candy pudieron más los rasgos físicos de ella que los tuyos.

Alistair se despertó y vio que Marlid lo observaba.

-Señora ¿Dónde está mi mamá? Quiero ir con ella.

-Es de noche, no podemos salir fuera de la casa, te llevaremos con Candy cuando amanezca, ven acompáñame al comedor para que cenemos juntos.

Stear vio que la mesa estaba llena de toda clase de manjares

-¡Pero cuanta comida!

-¡Puedes agarrar lo que gustes!-dijo Marlid sonriente

-No comeré mucho porque luego tengo pesadillas-Comentó Stear.

Stear no paró de hablar mientras cenaban, le contó lo feliz que era con su familia, a Arthur y a Marlid los invadían los celos y la envidia, entre ratos se reían de lo que contaba el niño.

Marlid no le pidió a la sirvienta que llevara al niño a la cama sino ella se personalizó en acompañarlo hasta que se durmiera, al salir de la habitación se tropezó con Arthur.

-No te encariñes con ese niño

-En una sola tarde he comprendido lo vana que ha sido mi vida, hubiera tenido hijos con William, tan siquiera tendría un poco de felicidad con ellos.

-Sí, yo también me he dado cuenta que deseo tener una familia, quizás en cuanto se separe Candy de William ella me acepte y adoptaré al pequeño como mí hijo, sólo una cena ha bastado para querer que esta casa esté llena de niños y que Candy sea la madre de ellos.

-Olvídate de Candy ¡No te ama! Mañana llevaré al pequeño con sus padres, Arthur aun eres joven cásate con alguien que se enamore de ti.

-Este niño es el que nos ha simpatizado ¿Y si los que tenemos nosotros no son tan simpáticos como él? ¿Por qué no quedarnos con este pequeño? ¿En serio quieres deformar tu cuerpo teniendo hijos?

-Tienes razón este pequeño es encantador, pero al ver que no lo llevamos con sus padres se portará mal.

-¿Y si nos lo llevamos a Lakewood? Allá hay caballos y los paisajes son hermosos, de seguro se distraerá.

-Recuerda que cerca de Lakewood está la casa pony.

-Vamos no seas pesimista. Es más partiremos antes que se despierte el niño, le diremos que recibimos instrucciones de sus padres de que lo lleváramos con nosotros al campo.

-Me quedaré con él esta noche, sólo me iré a cambiar, comió demasiado y puede que se despierte en la noche.

Candy llegó al hotel, Eleonor y Terry estaban celebrando porque la proyección de su película fue todo un éxito y le había firmado muchos autógrafos a sus fans.

-En cuánto la vieron que se asomó al restaurante del hotel Terry fue a alcanzarla.

-Candy ¿Qué tienes?

-¡No me creyó! Albert no me creyó que el niño es suyo.

-Ven a sentarte con nosotros y cuéntanos lo que pasó.

Después de varios minutos en que Candy les contó la historia Terry dijo:

-Llamaré a unos reporteros, para que pongan la foto del niño en los diarios.

Esa noche Candy durmió en la habitación de Eleonor.

 **Hola chicas espero que estén bien, gracias por seguir leyendo mis historias, les recuerdo el fic de fijación que narra Yule y que su servidora edita, subí un nuevo fic que se llama me enamoré entre líneas, estoy haciendo el tiempo para subir el final de Doble identidad. Estén atentas a las publicaciones de la página de Candy Candy la verdadera historia en Facebook porque tendrán la oportunidad de participar para ganarse unas playeras estampadas con la imagen de los rubios y unas tazas que llegaran directamente hasta sus hogares si ganan el concurso.**

 **Me despido de ustedes esperando que sean prosperadas en todo y que Dios les bendiga.**


	19. Chapter 19

Albert llegó al hotel donde se hospedaba Terry, pidió hablar con él pero se lo negaron con la excusa de que era muy tarde y que además necesitaba una cita previa.

Alistair abrió sus ojitos y vio que estaba en el regazo de Marlid, se incorporó y se asustó al ver que iban viajando en carretera.

-¿Hacia a dónde vamos? No veo los edificios de la ciudad, ¿Y mi mamá dónde se encuentra?

-Alistair, como bien sabes William y tu mamá se van a casar y nos han pedido que te llevemos de vacaciones a una hermosa mansión a las afueras de la ciudad, ya que ellos se irán de luna de miel.

-Pero si quieren estar solos ¿Por qué no pidieron que vinieran con nosotros George y mi abuelita Elroy?

-Porque tu abuelita Elroy está muy anciana para viajar por varias horas en coche, sería bastante incómodo para ella, es por eso que se quedó bajo el cuidado de George en Chicago, además tu papi y tu mami están fabricando a tu hermanito y necesitan de mucha concentración, es decir no quieren que los distraigas.

-Yo los extraño mucho

-Lo sé, pero no te preocupes que estás en buenas manos

-Y su hermano ¿Por qué no viene con nosotros?

-Fue a buscar tu ropa, luego nos alcanzará.

Les llevaron el desayuno a la habitación a Eleonor y a Candy.

Terry entró con el periódico en la mano para enseñárselo a Candy.

-Mira salió la publicación del niño en primera plana.

-¿Alistair Grandchester?

-Tuve que decirle al dueño del periódico que era mi hijo para que lo pusieran como noticia prioritaria.

-Terry, esto me puede acarrear problemas con Albert

-El Diario de Chicago es uno de los que circulan mayormente en el país y de seguro la publicación alcanzará a varios Estados así que estoy seguro que pronto daremos con el pequeño Alistair.

Albert se dispuso a desayunar antes de ir por Candy, George le llevó el periódico.

-Salió en la primera plana el señorito Stear-le informó George

Albert vio el Título que decía: El hijo del Gran actor Terrence Graham llamado Alistair Grandchester ha desaparecido.

-Candy fue con el padre de Alistair para pedirle ayuda-dijo Albert arrugando el periódico

-William, si Candy dijo que el niño es tuyo debe ser cierto, ella no es mentirosa-lo reprendió Elroy

-Lee en voz fuerte lo que dice el diario para que te desengañes

La señora Elroy tomó el diario y leyó en voz audible: Mientras el actor Terrence Graham promocionaba su primer película protagónica el pequeño Alistair Grandchester se perdió entre el tumulto de gente que le pedía autógrafo al actor, su madre la señorita Candice White pide que le devuelvan a su hijo, quien es producto de la relación que sostuvieron a escondidas mientras la fallecida actriz Susana Marlowe era la pareja oficial del artista, para cualquier información acudir a la avenida Michigan 877.

-Ella se fue con el padre de su hijo, supongo que en estos momentos le es más útil el que yo

-Claro que le es más útil el porqué de seguro Terrence no la cuestionó ni dudó de ella-le contestó la señora Elroy— ¿Sabes que William? ese niño es un Andrew y lo quiero devuelta en esta casa, no sé cómo le harás para traérmelo aquí

Terry quiso salir con Candy a un restaurante pero los periodistas querían tomarle fotos a la pareja, eran la sensación del momento

-Tengo que regresar con Albert, te agradezco por la ayuda que me brindaste, pero quizás ya alguien fue a dar información sobre mi hijo

-Candy, si William dudó de ti ¿En serio volverás con él?

A Candy se le cristalizaron los ojos—No puedo estar separada de Albert, no pude dormir anoche, lo necesito a mi lado en estos momentos.

-Comprendo pecosa, te llevaré con él

Llegaron a Lakewood

-Este lugar me da miedo-expresó Stear

-No te preocupes no te dejaré sólo en ningún momento, de hecho a William le gustaba venir en las vacaciones para acá.

-¿A mi papá?

-Así es, esta mansión le pertenecía a los Andrew ¿Te gusta?

-No niego que está bonita, pero de todas maneras prefiero mi casa en Chicago

Entraron, el niño vio en las paredes los cuadros de la familia Robertson

-Nos quedaron algunos retratos de los Andrew ¿Quieres verlos?

-Si

Marlid llevó al niño al tercer piso, a Alistair le dio miedo ver armaduras antiguas y muñecos de cera, Stear se asustó y abrazó a Marlid

-No te preocupes yo te protegeré de ahora en adelante

Terry y Eleonor llevaron a Candy a la casa de los Andrew, Albert les abrió la puerta y estaba con el rostro endurecido por los celos

-¿Tienes noticias del niño?-preguntó Candy

-Si que su verdadero nombre es Alistair Grandchester, ¡Lo sabía que tú fuiste el canalla que la mancillaste!

Dijo Albert al mismo tiempo que noqueaba a Terry


	20. Chapter 20

-¿Pero qué te pasa? ¿Por qué lo agredes?-Le reclamó Candy

Eleonor se agachó para auxiliar a su hijo: ¡Es usted un salvaje William Andrew!

Terry dijo: Me has roto la nariz ¿No ves que vivo de mi rostro? –Terry sacó su pañuelo para limpiarse la sangre.

-Vine para preguntar si había alguna noticia de mi hijo, pues Terry proporcionó esta dirección.

-No sabemos nada de él ¡Y ese milagro que no dio la dirección del hotel! Si allá es donde te fuiste con él-reclamó Albert

-Vine por mi ropa y la de mi hijo

\- Te espero en el coche pecosa ya nada tenemos que hacer aquí-Dijo Terry poniéndose de pie

Candy pasó para a buscar sus pertenencias y Albert fue tras de ella.

-¡Tú no te irás de aquí! Te recuerdo que aceptaste ser mi esposa

-No me casaré contigo

-¿Por qué él puede ofrecerte más que yo? Yo tengo dinero Candy, más que Terry, conmigo no te faltará nada, ya después te explico…

-¿Mantuviste engañada a tu familia sobre tu situación financiera? ¡A mí no me interesa el dinero! mientras estuviste sin memoria trabajé por un tiempo para mantenernos así que no me importa si eres pobre o rico además vine aquí porque George fue a solicitar mi ayuda, lo hice por caridad

-¿Por Caridad? Ahora entiendo, tu entrega hacia mí ha sido sólo por lastima pero al que siempre has amado es a Terry, Dime algo ¿Ya le confesaste que has sido mía? porque si fuera él después de que te tomé primero no te perdonaría que fueras de otro.

-Eso a él no le importa

-No le importa porque de seguro comparte la cama con muchas mujeres tú serás una más para el en cambio para mí lo eres todo

-Te pediré el favor que si alguien viene a dar información de mi hijo me la hagas saber

Candy buscó su maleta y se puso a guardar su ropa pero al mismo tiempo Albert sacaba la ropa que ella metía.

-¡Deja de sacar mi ropa!

-No te permitiré que te vayas

-¡No puedes retenerme!

-Claro que sí, haré que cumplas tu palabra de casarte conmigo

Albert se salió de la recámara y le puso llave, Candy se dio cuenta de la acción y empezó a gritar como loca: Déjame salir ¡No tienes ningún derecho de encerrarme aquí!

-El derecho me lo diste tú al aceptar el compromiso entre nosotros de mí no te vas a burlar

Albert fue hacia el carro de Terry y le informó: Candy y yo nos hemos reconciliado, te agradezco la ayuda que nos diste.

Terry no le creyó por lo que pidió verla

-Aunque no estemos casados, Candy y yo hemos intimado sólo nos falta el papel para que nuestra unión sea legal, así que te pediré que no vuelvas a buscarla más, considero que es obvio lo que te pido, si fuese al revés y supieses que entre Candy y yo hubo algo ¿Acaso no me pedirías que me alejara? ¿O dejarías que ella y yo conserváramos nuestra amistad?

-Tienes razón, no la dejaría frecuentarte

-Me alegra que comprendas.

Terry partió en su coche, mientras iban en el camino Eleonor comentó: Supongo que regresaremos a Nueva York.

-No mamá, me tomaré unos días, quiero saber en que acaba esto, me siento preocupado por Candy y su pequeño.

-William, no puedes tener encerrada a Candy-lo reprendió Elroy

-Tía no te metas en nuestros asuntos, Candy es mi mujer y yo decido sobre ella

-Te desconozco, te estás comportando como un cavernícola

-Sí la dejo ir capaz y no la vuelva a ver más, no me puedo arriesgar, trataré de hacer las paces con ella cuando esté más tranquila.

Albert fue a la habitación y del otro lado de la puerta le dijo:

-Candy, ya se fue Terry, ¿Ya te calmaste? Necesitamos conversar

-¡No tenemos nada de qué hablar!

-Veo que sigues enojada, al rato regreso para ver si estás más tranquila

-Necesito buscar a mi hijo, ¿Qué no lo entiendes?

-Sí pero lo buscaremos juntos, por favor Candy, yo acepté al niño aunque no sabía quién era su padre, todo se ha salido de control, no quiero perderte por un disgusto, si nos separamos le daremos gusto a Arthur, estoy seguro que el planeó todo esto. Vamos pequeña, te amo, perdóname si en algo te ofendí.

-Me has ofendido porque dudaste de lo que te dije.

-Perdona por ser incrédulo, mientras tú y yo estamos peleando Alistair la está pasando mal, nos necesita a los dos, recuerda que él me quiere, si te dejo salir ¿Puedo confiar en que no te irás con Terry?

-¡Estúpido! ¡Sigues con tus tonterías!

-¡Pues entonces no te abriré!

-Albert, yo lo que quiero es encontrar a mi hijo, después arreglamos nuestras diferencias, comprende que mi prioridad es Alistair.

-Si nena, vamos por él.

Albert le abrió la puerta a Candy y ella le dio una cachetada luego se puso su abrigo

-Vamos por el niño-dijo Albert al mismo tiempo que se tallaba por el golpe recibido

Bajaron juntos las escaleras

-Tía, Candy y yo daremos un recorrido por la ciudad para ver si encontramos a Stear, por favor estén atentos por si alguien viene a informarnos de él.

-Tengan cuidado pues ya empezó a nevar, no te olvides de ponerte tu abrigo William.

Ellos se subieron al auto, mientras daban vuelta por la ciudad iban en completo silencio de pronto comenzó una ventisca de hielo por lo que era peligroso avanzar, tuvieron que regresarse a la casa, se encontraron con la sorpresa de que los Cornwell estaban de visita.

-¡Archie!

-¡Tío! Hubiera sido grato verles pero la tía Elroy nos ha contado de la desaparición del niño.

Candy estaba llorando

Mientras en Lakewood la nieve se tornó espesa, el pequeño Alistair miraba con tristeza el blanco paisaje a través de las ventanas

-Si huyo de aquí moriré de frío y yo quiero ver a mi mamá nuevamente-pensaba

-Pequeño , te pedimos disculpas, no podemos llevarte a cabalgar ya que el mal tiempo no los impide- Le dijo Arthur quién había llegado durante el día con ropa nueva para el niño

\- quisiera escuchar la voz de mi mamá tan siquiera por teléfono.

 **Chicas espero que a mi regreso pueda actualizar otro fic. Este fue el que ganó la encuesta por Facebook.**


	21. Chapter 21

-¿A poco en la casa de William tienen teléfono?

-No pero la señora de la tienda que está cerca de la casa nos lo presta, estoy seguro que ella con gusto les pasará la llamada a mis padres.

-Lo siento Alistair pero no quiero molestar a nadie, menos con esta nevada.

Esa noche Alistair esperó que Marlid se quedara profundamente dormida, él aunque tuvo miedo se salió de la habitación para buscar un teléfono, Arthur escuchó sus pasitos y tomó el atizador de la chimenea para golpear al intruso, cuando el niño abrió la puerta lo esperaba Arthur para sorprenderlo con el golpe el niño gritó y se detuvo.

-No debes deambular por las noches, casi te mato

Lo agarró por la manito y lo llevó a la habitación con Marlid

-Cierra la puerta con llave al parecer tenemos un sonámbulo al que tenemos que cuidar

En la casa de los Andrew Annie trataba de consolar a Candy.

-¿Qué haré sin mi niño? Y esta nieve que no nos dejó avanzar, temo que se esté muriendo de frío

-Alistair es un niño hermoso, no creo que pase desapercibido, alguna persona lo tiene en su poder, confía en Dios, Candy.

-¿Qué pasó tío? ¿Cómo se les perdió?-le cuestionó Archie

-Terry vino a invitarnos a la presentación de su película y después de eso se presentó Arthur Robertson y me dijo que Terry era el padre del niño, estoy seguro que el niño lo escuchó y huyó de la casa.

-¿Por qué no le habías dicho al niño que eres el padre natural? Nada de esto hubiese pasado

-Al niño lo acepté aunque no fuese su padre, él sabe que lo quiero como si yo lo hubiese engendrado, siento que huyó de la casa porque Arthur dijo que Terry se lo llevaría con él.

-¿Qué no eres quien lo engendró? Candy ¿No le has dicho a mi tío que él te tomó a la fuerza mientras deliraba?

Albert se quedó estupefacto: ¿Qué dices?

-Si le dije pero no me cree-contestó Candy con la voz quebrada pues la preocupación por su hijo la tenía muy mal

-Tío ¿Cómo pudiste dudar de la palabra de Candy? Recuerdo esa noche, Candy salió de tu habitación avergonzada por lo que había pasado, le dije que te lo confesara pero ella no quiso arruinar tu compromiso con Marlid, casi muere al dar a luz al pequeño Stear mientras tú le quitaste el apellido Andrew y dejaste de hablarle.

Albert miró con angustia a Candy: Perdóname, debiste hablar, debiste decirme, yo no me hubiese casado con Marlid-Albert recordaba las ráfagas de imágenes que siempre le llegaban pero que el creía que eran sueños

-¡Tengo que encontrar al niño!-Albert se puso el abrigo e iba a salir y Archie lo detuvo,

-No tío, el niño te necesita vivo, tienes que dejar que pase la ventisca ya que puedes quedar atrapado en ella, sean pacientes, mañana quizás se haya calmado.

Al día siguiente Stear no habló durante el desayuno, el que siempre había sido parlanchín estaba en completo silencio, los Robertson se dieron cuenta que el niño estaba incomodo entre ellos.

-¡Qué tal si al terminar el desayuno jugamos a las escondidas!-propuso Arthur

Stear pensó: ¡Este es el momento de buscar un teléfono por toda la casa! Tendré que fingir de qué me entusiasma la idea. -¡Genial! ¡Será divertido!-Contestó-Pero quiero que entre los dos me busquen tienen que contar al mismo tiempo mínimo hasta 100.

Los Robertson se miraron entre ellos y Arthur lo retó diciendo: Si te encontramos y llegamos antes que tú al muro donde haremos el conteo, en tu estadía aquí no podrás quejarte ni pedir que te llevemos con tus padres, ya te explicamos que les estamos haciendo un favor al tenerte con nosotros aquí.

-Trataré de no quejarme pero deben comprender que los extraño mucho, es lógico que quiera ir con ellos.

-Está bien termina tu desayuno-lo apuró Marlid

Después que terminaron el desayuno se pusieron en la puerta del salón principal y empezaron a contar en voz fuerte, Alistair fue corriendo y miraba en todas las habitaciones hasta que llegó al mirador vio que había un teléfono y lo descolgó una operadora le contestó:

-¡Por favor quiero que me rescaten! Me han secuestrado, me llamo Alistair Andrew y los Robertson me trajeron a un castillo donde …

-¡Niño por favor! deja de estar bromeando que tengo mucho trabajo-dijo la mujer al otro lado del teléfono

-Bueno entonces por favor comuníqueme a Chicago con…

Arthur había jalado el cable del teléfono

-¡Hola! ¡Hola!-Stear dejó el teléfono pues se dio cuenta que lo habían descubierto

-¿Qué haremos contigo Alistair? Al parecer quieres pasarte de listo con nosotros-le recriminó Arthur con el cable del teléfono en la mano.

\- ¿Por qué rompió la línea telefónica?

-Porque no me gusta la actitud que tomas hacia nosotros, eres desconfiado y te hemos demostrado que te apreciamos

-Usted no me aprecia estuve reflexionando y recordé que me dijo bastardito cuando le comentó a mi padre William que era hijo del actor Terrence Graham y que me llevaría consigo, fue por eso que quise ir a buscar a mi mamá.

-Te daré a leer un diario y verás lo que dice, dejarás de llamar a William padre después de leer esa información

-¡Ustedes me hicieron trampa! ¡De seguro vieron donde entré!

-No nos acuses falsamente, desde ahora no tienes derecho a quejarte en tu estadía aquí ¡Ese fue el trato!

-Falta que lleguemos a la puerta del salón-les recordó Alistair

Todos salieron hacia el salón el niño se esforzó aun con sus cortas piernas casi gana pero Marlid hizo trampa pues lo agarró por el abrigo y Arthur llegó primero.

-Me hicieron trampa- dijo con los ojos cristalizados-Llévenme con mi mamá por favor

-Debes ser buen perdedor, no quiero verte llorar o tendré que castigarte, no me gustan los niños chillones.

Llegó la hora de comer de las operadoras telefónicas, la mujer se sentó en el comedor y vio un diario donde estaba estampada la foto de un niño, vio el nombre Alistair

 **Ana Iris Romero te cumplí aunque sea un día después. Saludos chicas aquí estoy como siempre tratando de actualizar aunque me desvele un poco para hacerlo, mi recompensa como siempre sus comentarios.**

 **LA semana que pasó actualicé confundí los designios de Dios y los consuegros, mañana si Dios quiere pongo una encuesta en el face o un juego para decidir el calendario de actualizaciones de la semana en curso**


	22. Chapter 22

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué te quedaste callada al ver el periódico?-le preguntó una compañera de Trabajo

-Hoy recibí la llamada de un niño que quería contactarse a Chicago se llamaba Alistair pero no dijo Granchester sino Andrew y es una enorme coincidencia.

-¿Y qué pasó?

-Yo pensé que era broma, como me dijo que lo habían secuestrado y llevado a un castillo…

-¡Capaz y haya una recompensa! ¡Pásame el periódico!-la mujer leyó el periódico-¡Pero que más recompensa que conocer al actor Terrence en persona! Creo que le debes hablar y decir que tienes información, ahí en el periódico dice el hotel donde se hospeda, debemos de comunicarnos para allá.

Pasó la tormenta invernal pero las temperaturas seguían bajas y se mantenía la nieve pero no tan espesa, Tom proveía de leña a la mansión de Lakewood regularmente pero los que la cuidaban no se prepararon con leña suficiente para la chimenea por la visita improvisada de los dueños, tuvieron que hablarle para que les surtiera asimismo le pidieron leche y otros productos, Alistair se asomó por la ventana, al verlo lo reconoció e iba a gritar para pedir ayuda pero tan a tiempo llegó Marlid para vestirlo y llevarlo al comedor. Durante la comida el niño permaneció en silencio al terminar le pidieron a la sirvienta que lo llevara a la habitación de Marlid y lo encerraran.

-¿Ya ves que no nos podremos quedar con el chiquillo? ya cambió de actitud hacia nosotros-Expresó Arthur

-Pero si lo devolvemos nos meterán a la cárcel-replicó Marlid

-Tendremos que llevarlo a un hospicio como dijimos al principio, lo sacáremos fuera del país, en México no están enterados del caso

-No hermano, no quiero participar en esa maldad

-¡No entiendes que nos pueden meter a la cárcel por haberlo secuestrado!

-No te dejaré sacarlo fuera del país, él se tiene que acostumbrar a nosotros.

Aquellas mujeres fueron con el periódico en la mano al hotel de Terrence y pidieron hablar con él.

-Generalmente no recibo a las fans pero ustedes fueron muy insistentes, ¿Sobre qué quieren hablar conmigo?- preguntó Terry con curiosidad

-¡Que honor conocerlo en persona! Se ve más guapo que en los afiches o en las fotos del periódico

-¿Sólo eso querían decirme?

-No, trabajo como operadora telefónica y recibí una llamada de un niño pero no dijo que se apellidaba Granchester sino Andrew

-¿Dónde está? ¡Que más dijo!-preguntó con los ojos brillosos de la emoción pues había una esperanza de ayudar a Candy

-Yo pensé que era una broma porque dijo que lo habían secuestrado y llevado a un castillo así que le colgué.

-¡Pero como pudo hacer eso! ¿Alguna otra cosa que nos pueda ayudar a su localización?

-Claro que sí, dijo que lo tenían los Robertson

Terry les dio una compensación por la información y decidió ir a la casa de los Andrew para avisarles.

Archie, Albert y George se preparaban para irse en búsqueda del niño cuándo se apareció Terry con la información.

-¿Qué haces aquí? quedamos en que no te acercarías más a Candy-le recalcó Albert

-Vine a verla porque tengo información del niño

-¡Que sabes dímelo! –Albert le preguntó sujetándolo por el cuello-

-Tío suéltalo él sólo pretende ayudarnos

-¿Qué sabes de mi hijo Terry?-le preguntó Candy esperanzada

-Candy unas mujeres fueron a verme al hotel, trabajan como operadoras de teléfono una de ellas recibió la llamada de un niño, el pequeño dijo que se llamaba Alistair Andrew y que lo tenían secuestrado y llevado a un castillo

-¿Quién se lo llevó?

-El niño mencionó a los Robertson

-¡Desgraciado Arthur! Era de esperarse si después que estuvo aquí Stear desapareció-comentó Albert enfurecido

Terry y Archie se miraron e hicieron una mueca.

-Gracias Terry-Candy lo abrazó y Albert frunció el ceño

-Tu sabes que deseo lo mejor para ti, espero la información les ayude, aquí está la dirección donde trabajan esas mujeres por si encuentran al niño en poder de los Anderson puedan demandarlos, yo les di una compensación por informar, aparte que me tomé unas fotos con ellas pues son mis fans.

Los Andrew fueron con la policía a la mansión de los Robertson, ahí les informaron que Arthur y Marlid fueron a Lakewood de vacaciones, preguntaron por Alistair y el mayordomo les dijo que ahí no había estado ningún niño, Los oficiales de la policía lo amenazaron que si encontraban al niño en poder de los Robertson lo llevarían a la cárcel por cómplice pero este no declaró nada más.

Albert, Archie y George regresaron a la casa Andrew para avisarle a Candy que irían a Lakewood.

-¡Yo quiero ir con ustedes! –insistió la pecosa

-Está bien entonces se quedará George para cuidar de mi tía.

Tomaron el tren para ir a Lakewood.

En Lakewood dejaron por un momento de vigilar a Stear, Arthur estaba arreglando todo para llevárselo a México, el chofer iría al pueblo a comprar lo necesario para el viaje, Alistair se subió al auto a escondidas, encendieron el auto y no se dieron cuenta que el niño iba en el asiento trasero pues los vidrios estaban empañados.

 **Hola chicas ya no actualicé nada el fin de semana pues tuve un problemilla por ahí, pero aquí está la actualización que pidieron en la encuesta. Les mando saludos en especial a Jujo y a Adorada Andrew por ingresar al grupo de Facebook.**

 **Agradezco sus comentarios son los que me impulsan a seguir escribiendo.**


	23. Chapter 23

El chofer llegó al pueblo para abastecerse de gasolina, Alistair espió dándose cuenta que estaba distraído conversando con el dispensador de la gasolinera, aprovechó para abrir la puerta del coche contraria a él y salió corriendo, se metió a una tienda, el responsable del local sólo escuchó como si alguien hubiese entrado pero no vio a nadie, el pequeño fue a esconderse al sanitario.

El chofer regresó a la mansión de Lakewood, Alistair después de media hora salió a espiar por el ventanal si ya se había ido el chofer.

-Hey niño ¿Dónde están tus padres?- le preguntó el encargado

El pequeño se asustó y salió del local, el dueño no le dio importancia asumió que los padres del pequeño estaban cerca.

Alistair se puso a caminar por las solitarias calles del pueblo la mayoría de las familias estaban en el calor de sus hogares, pasó cerca de un bar y vio estacionada una camioneta enseguida reconoció que era la de Tom, el miró a todos lados para ver si lo encontraba, estaba cansado y tenía frio pues se había salido sin abrigo sólo tenía su saquito de vestir y su boina, decidió subirse en la redila y se cubrió con el heno como era invierno Tom llevaba provisión para sus animales.

Tom y el doctor Martin estaban en el bar tomando algunas cervezas, después de unas horas salieron hacia la camioneta y no se percataron de que el niño estaba ahí, Alistair no se dio cuenta cuando abordaron pues se quedó dormido mientras esperaba a Tom.

Mientras en Lakewood buscaban desesperadamente a Alistair

-¡De seguro se fue en el carro con el chofer! Y el estúpido no se dio cuenta- dedujo Arthur

-Tenemos que ir a buscarlo ¡Puede estar en peligro! – dijo Marlid

-El mismo nos ahorró el trabajo de desaparecerlo

-¿Cómo puedes hablar así? ¡Es un niño indefenso!-lo retó Marlid

-Quemaremos la ropa para que no haya rastro de que estuvo aquí

Tom dejó al doctor Martin en la clínica Feliz y se fue a su rancho, al llegar metió su vehículo en el granero y le dio flojera bajar el heno de la camioneta.

Albert, Candy y Archie llegaron en la madrugada al pueblo y fueron directamente a la comandancia.

-¡Los Robertson son personas respetables! ¡Así como lo eran los Andrew! ¡No podemos molestarlos!- dijo el Alguacil

-¡Ellos tienen a mi hijo!

-Señor Andrew, en el diario dice que ese pequeño es el hijo del actor Terrence Graham-replicó el alguacil

-Él dijo así para que se apresuraran a buscarlo sabe bien lo negligentes que son

-¡Quiere decir que le mintieron a la autoridad!

-¡Por favor haga su trabajo! Vine primero con usted para hacerlo legal porque si voy solo a Lakewood ¡soy capaz de matar a Arthur!

-Está bien, iremos a la mansión Robertson

Fueron en los autos policiales a Lakewood, los Robertson estaban desayunando cuando el mayordomo les avisó que la policía quería hablar con ellos.

-¿Dónde tienes a mi hijo? – preguntó Albert al ver a Arthur

-No sabía que tenías un hijo cuñado

-Yo no soy tu cuñado, Alistair es mi hijo ¿Dónde lo tienes?

-Yo sé que ese niño es del actor Terrence Graham

-Señor Arthur, con la pena pero estamos investigando la desaparición del niño William Alistair y por testimonio firmado de una operadora de teléfono que recibió una llamada, creemos que está aquí.

-Pueden revisar toda mi casa, habitación por habitación, para nada quiero entorpecer la investigación, pasen ustedes- indicó Arthur

Mientras buscaban por todas las recámaras el alguacil cuestionó a la servidumbre, todos declararon que ningún niño estuvo de visita en la mansión.

-Lo sentimos Señor Andrew, quizás esa llamada fue una broma

-El niño dijo claramente Alistair Andrew y dijo que estaba con los Robertson, sólo él podía decir eso

-Pues aquí no está

Candy lloró amargamente, Marlid se compadeció de ver su sufrimiento iba hablar pero Arthur la detuvo.

Tom estaba crudo por las cervezas se despertó para darle de comer a sus animales, abrió el granero fue a la camioneta y se subió con el tridente para bajar el heno, el vio que en el tridente había una boina de niño y se asustó, revisó bien y encontró al pequeño.

 **Hola chicas lindo Domingo, espero sus comentarios así me animan a seguir con la historia.**

 **Dios les bendiga grandemente y desde ahora le mano felicitaciones adelantadas a mi compañera Yuleni Paredes porque el 05 de Febrero cumplirá años, ya me dijo que fics quiere que actualice para ese día primero Dios.**

 **En esta semana actualicé: Olvidé como amar, Amo a princesa Candy (Historia de época), El Intruso II, Yo loco loco y ella loquita y callé por amor**


	24. Chapter 24

-¿Stear? pequeño ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Tom lo tomó en sus brazos y lo puso en la cabina de la camioneta, fue corriendo a buscar una frazada para el niño, lo envolvió con ella y se encaminó a la clínica del doctor Martin

En Lakewood…

-Sentimos mucho que no hayan encontrado a su pequeño ¿Quieren que los llevemos a la estación del tren? –preguntó el alguacil

-¿Nos podría llevar a la clínica del doctor Martin?-pidió Albert

-Será un gusto y estaremos orando para que pronto aparezca el pequeño, lo tendremos en cuenta en nuestras plegarias en la Iglesia local

-Se lo agradeceremos alguacil- contestó Candy desanimada

-Señor Robertson, no puede irse todavía, mientras duren las investigaciones

Arthur frunció el ceño en muestra de desacuerdo.

-Soy una persona muy ocupada y necesito viajar-replicó Arthur

-Pero tengo una declaración firmada y este caso todavía no se resuelve, usted sigue bajo sospecha

El alguacil llevó a los rubios en la parte trasera de su patrulla, en la clínica Feliz el doctor Martin le suministraba al pequeño Stear penicilina por la bronquitis que presentaba, el quedar a la intemperie se lo había ocasionado, su organismo batallaba por la infección y como consecuencia tenía fiebre.

-Llamaré a Chicago para avisarle a Candy, en su última carta me dio un número donde podía localizarla-expresó Tom

-Ve hijo ¿Pero cómo vino a dar Stear a Michigan?-se preguntaba el doctor Martin

-Eso es precisamente lo que vamos a averiguar, quizás se escapó de su casa, quizás extrañaba el hogar de pony –contestó Tom

-Puede ser eso

Tom abrió la puerta para salir de la clínica y vio que el aguacil se estaba estacionando, se alegró cuando bajaron los rubios del vehículo

-¡Candy! precisamente ahora mismo iba hablarte, para informarte que tu hijo está aquí

-¿Stear está aquí?-expresaron sorprendidos los padres del pequeño

Candy entró rápidamente a la clínica lo mismo que sus acompañantes y vio al niño que respiraba con dificultad

-¡Stear hijo!-Se acercó a él y lo vio vulnerable ¿Qué tiene?-preguntó Candy colocando su mano en la frente de su hijo

-Fiebre, presenta un cuadro clínico de bronquitis, ya la suministré la penicilina ahora falta ver que responda

Candy lo abrazó y lo cargó en su regazo y le agradecía a Dios por haberlo encontrado, Albert y Archie tenían los ojos llorosos al contemplar la escena.

El alguacil comentó: Al parecer por ahora ya nada tenemos que hacer aquí, mañana vendremos a preguntarle al niño que le pasó y si hay alguien responsable de su desaparición

-¡Qué casualidad que lo encontramos cerca de Lakewood! Estoy seguro que los Robertson son culpables-afirmaba sin dudar Albert

-Le prometo que si el niño habla en contra de ellos los arrestaré, por ahora nos iremos

Albert se acercó a su hijo y lo besó en la frente, posterior a eso abrazó a Candy quien todavía lo acobijaba y cerró los ojos para agradecer a Dios, y orar por su mejoría, Archie se conmovió tanto que mejor salió de ahí.

Candy se quedó a lado de su hijo mientras Albert iba al hogar para platicarles a la hermana María y a la señorita Pony lo que había acontecido, ellas tenían comida recién preparada por lo que invitaron a Albert y A Archie que se quedaran a comer, y le dieron para que le llevara a Candy y al niño.

-Doctor Martin ¿cómo le ha ido a usted en medio de esta crisis?-preguntó curiosamente Albert

-No sé si es una bendición de que siempre haya enfermos, no quisiera que existiesen las enfermedades pero es de lo que me mantengo, no cesan de llegar, cuando no tienen efectivo me lo pagan con animales de granja y se los cedo al hogar de Pony ellas me lo devuelven con un plato de comida, la verdad es que la hermana María cocina muy rico, ya le he pedido que deje los hábitos y se case conmigo pero al parecer no le atrae un chaparrito bonachón como yo-Expresó el doctor agarrándose la barriga

Archie y Albert se rieron pues se imaginaron al doctor Martin enamorando a la monja.

El doctor Martin sacó una botella añeja de Brandy que guardaba celosamente para una ocasión especial, el tener a Albert de visita era motivo de celebración salvo por las circunstancias no podía expresar lo contento que estaba por la presencia de los rubios y de Archie.

Al día siguiente Stear despertó, de pronto por una pesadilla, había visto como lo perseguían los Robertson

-¡Mamá!-gritó el pequeño sentándose en la cama

-Aquí estoy hijo- Dijo Candy y el niño volteo para mirarla

-¿No es un sueño? ¿De verdad estás aquí?- decía al mismo tiempo que se tallaba los ojos

-Sí y también tu papá vino conmigo

Albert escuchó las voces y entró

-¿Verdad que eres mi papá?

-Si Stear, yo soy tu papá todo lo que escuchaste sobre que Terrence Graham es tu padre fue mentira, hijo me tienes que decir quienes te secuestraron

Stear empezó a temblar y se hizo pipí del miedo.

 **Hola Silvia lo prometido es deuda, les agradezco por seguir el fic y ya se cansaron de leer mis disculpas pero comparto la computadora con Israel y se la tengo que ceder por sus tareas, por lo mismo no avanzo. Saludos a Fandcya, Lovly Ardley, Maravilla 121, Gaby Lezu, Sayuri 1707, amluz rodrigues, Nathy Eli, JUjo, Nennyta, Adoradandrew, Isasi, Gladis, Luz Nelly, KECS, Elo Andrew, Ana iris, Gaby TG, Moni, Gina Riquelme, Sandra Casillas (Me alegro que tu bebé esté mejor, Dios siga cuidando de él), Boribonbon, Rixa, Jesby, Serenity Usagy,** **Chickiss SanCruz , Chidamami**


	25. Chapter 25

-No me acuerdo ¡Mamá quiero volver a Chicago con mi abuelita Elroy! ¡Quiero estar con George en la barbería de papá!

-Si hijo, pero debemos informarle a la policía quien o quienes te tenían secuestrado-le importunaba Albert

Candy se encargó de asear a Stear.

-Por favor ya no lo sigas interrogando, hasta se hizo pipí del susto

-Quiero decirle que no tiene por qué temer, que yo lo cuidaré que conmigo estará seguro

-Pero por ahora no quiere hablar de eso.

El aguacil tocó la puerta

-Buenos días, vine a interrogar a su hijo, ¿ya les dijo quienes lo tenían secuestrado?

-Tiene miedo de decirnos-respondió Albert

-¿Me dejan hablar con él?

-Sí, pero estará presente mi esposa

-Hola Stear

-Hola

-Quiero saber los nombres de los que te tenían secuestrado, lo que ellos hicieron es un delito que tiene que castigarse con cárcel, ¿Me dirás quiénes son?

-No me acuerdo, no quiero hablar de eso- Stear pensaba: la señora Marlid no era mala, no quiero que vaya a la cárcel.

El alguacil duró diez minutos cuestionando al pequeño pero este no habló

-Señor Andrew, iré a decirle a los Robertson que su hijo no los incriminó y que son libres de sospechas.

-No me parece justo, sólo porque el niño teme declarar-se lamentaba Albert

-Lo siento

El aguacil fue a Lakewood

-Señor Robertson, el pequeño Andrew fue localizado

-¿Cómo se encuentra?- preguntó Marlid ansiosa por saber el estado del pequeño

-Bien, le hice preguntas sobre quienes fueron sus captores pero el no quiso acusar a nadie, por lo que quedan libres de sospechas

Arthur sonrió: Ya ve, yo se lo decía que somos inocentes

-Lo sé, ahora me marcho- Se despidió el alguacil

Esa misma tarde los Robertson partieron a Chicago.

-Ya que estamos aquí deberíamos ir a la oficina civil para que le de mi apellido a Stear.

-Si vamos al hogar de Pony ahí tengo algunos documentos que nos pueden servir para hacer el cambio.

Stear se sentía de mejor ánimo

-¿Qué te sucede Stear? ¿Por qué no quieres jugar con los demás niños?-lo incitaba Albert

-Yo, sólo quiero estar con ustedes, no quiero jugar ahora

Albert lo miró triste, Candy se lo llevó hacia el padre árbol

-No se preocupe Señor William, cada vez que los niños salen de alguna enfermedad siempre quedan un poco llorones pero luego se les pasa-Lo animaba la señorita Pony

-Eso espero, mi niño era muy alegre

-Le quedó algún trauma pero con paciencia y mucho cariño volverá a ser el mismo de antes.

Antes de regresar a Chicago fueron a la oficina civil y en ese mismo momento se le cambió el apellido al pequeño Alistair.

Después de unos días de camino por fin llegaron a Chicago, al bajar del tren habían varios periodistas esperándolos, un corresponsal que había en el pueblo mandó un telegrama al diario de Chicago diciéndoles que ya habían encontrado al hijo del actor Terrence Granchester .

-Señorita Candice, ahora que encontraron al niño ¿Se casará con el actor Terry Graham?

Albert y Archie le abrieron paso entre la gente a Candy y a Stear, le avisaron a Terry en el hotel que su hijo apareció y este decidió ir a la casa Andrew.

En cuanto llegaron a la casa Andrew Stear entró corriendo

-¡Abuelita ya estoy aquí!

-¡Stear hijo! ¡Pensé que nunca más te vería!

-¡Te extrañé y también al bigote de George!

-¡Bendito sea Dios que te ha traído sano y salvo!

Esa tarde estaban gozosos y aunque la prensa estaba afuera de la casa pudieron almorzar tranquilamente.

-¿Qué haces aquí Terry? Quiero que hables con los periodistas y que desmientas que Stear es tu hijo, no han dejado de acosarnos desde que llegamos a Chicago- Le reclamó Albert

-Si, hoy mismo organizaré la rueda de prensa y diré la verdad, ahora sólo vine a despedirme de Candy y a desearle toda la dicha del mundo. Candy -¡Me alegra que hayas encontrado a tu hijo! Y deseo que seas feliz a lado de Albert

-Te agradezco lo que hiciste, quizás eso ayudó a que liberaran a mi hijo y así pudimos encontrarlo.

-¿Sabes quién lo tenía?

-El no quiso confesarlo

Terry organizó una rueda de prensa y confesó.

-Quiero agradecerles por las publicaciones que hicieron para localizar al niño, mentí de que era mi hijo para que la policía se apresurara a encontrarlo , el pequeño es hijo de dos grandes amigos míos, la señorita Candice White y el Señor William Albert Andrew, ellos son sus verdaderos padres.

 **Les invito a visitar la página de facebook de Candy Candy la verdadera Historia, donde hay poemas de Candy hacia su único amor, también análisis sobre la identidad de Anohito.**

 **Les invitamos a que descarguen la traducción del foro Andrew de la novela Final de Candy escrita por Nagita ya que es la más apegada a la historia, porque ronda una por ahí que está manipulada y las confunden a ustedes como lectoras.**

Y si gustan ver imágenes de las escenas nuevas de la novela como la apertura de la nueva clínica feliz, la boda de Archie y Annie etc pueden visitar la página de facebook **Anohito -** **あの人** **copie y pegue para que no se le dificulte escribir las letras japonesas.**

 **Y a mí me pueden encontrar en el grupo del Príncipe de la Colina ahí podemos resolver sus dudas.**

 **Si gusta descargar el Manga a color puede Visitar Candy Candy Manga a color**

 **Esta semana actualicé el intruso 2, callé por amor, amo a mi princesa Candy y contigo conocí el amor.**


	26. Chapter 26

Por fin llegó Enero, fueron a comprar los boletos de Archie y Annie a la estación de tren.

-Tío ¿Cuándo piensas levantar nuevamente el corporativo Andrew? –preguntó Archie

-Ya me gustó ser un hombre común y corriente, ahora que tengo a mi hijo no quiero estar fuera de casa por tanto tiempo, todos los miembros de la mesa directiva vieron por lo suyo cuando liquidamos los negocios, creo que fue bueno que nos dispersáramos ahí supe quiénes eran leales, ya ves los Leagan me dieron la espalda cuándo acudí a ellos pero me alegra haber conocido su verdadera naturaleza, algunos de los empleados me dijeron que con una despensa les bastaba y que trabajarían arduamente hasta que me recuperara, déjame pensarlo bien Archie ¿Acaso no te gusta ser independiente?

-Como bien sabes mantengo a mis suegros y vivimos modestamente me gustaría darle todas las comodidades a Annie a la que estaba acostumbrada, no que tiene que trabajar conmigo.

-Comprendo, yo he estado meditando en que deseo más hijos y tengo que asegurarles su futuro, es posible que si levantemos de nuevo el corporativo pero sólo nosotros dos obvio incluyendo a George que se merece ser socio también.

Regresaron a la casa y como esa misma noche se regresarían a Florida Archie y Annie, George cocinó crema de brócoli para acompañar las milanesas, se sentaron todos para el almuerzo, la señora Elroy oró para dar gracias a Dios por los alimentos, después de eso empezó el drama…

-Mamá ¡Yo no quiero comer esa sopa verde! sólo dame mi pedazo de carne - dijo Alistair haciéndole cara de fuchi a la crema

A Albert tampoco le gustaba el brócoli prefería la crema de champiñones por lo que no instaba a su hijo a comerla

-Tienes que comerla para que seas tan alto como tu padre-lo animaba Candy

-Papá ¿Tu comiste mucha sopa verde cuando eras niño?- le preguntó esperando con atención su respuesta

Albert guardó silencio pues no quería mentirle a su pequeño, Archie y la señora Elroy se quedaron expectantes a lo que contestaría pues sabían que no era de su agrado degustar eso.

-Hijo, yo comía todo lo que me preparaba tu mamá

-¿En serio? ¡Sí que eras valiente! ¿Pero cómo resististe esa tortura?

-Tú mami Lo hacía con amor y eso me bastaba para que me pareciera rico.

\- ¿Cuándo fue eso?

Todos miraron a Albert reprobando su relato, Alistair no tenía la edad para comprender que su padres vivieron juntos fingiendo ser hermanos por casi tres años.

-Cuando fuimos novios.

-Mamá tú nunca me has contado como se hicieron novios papá y tú

-Algún día te lo contaré con detalles, cuando tengas más edad

Candy pensó: Tenemos que ponernos de acuerdo Albert y yo sobre lo que le revelaremos al niño

-Papá, pero tú ya estabas alto cuando eras novio de mi mamá, quiere decir que por los platillos que preparó para ti no creciste.

-Vamos a dejar a un lado las preguntas y haremos una competencia sobre quien se come la sopa verde más rápido- propuso Albert

-¿Pero qué premio obtendrá el que gane?-preguntó el niño entusiasmado

-No sé, dime tu qué quieres

-Quiero un hermanito

Albert pensó: Entonces me dejaré ganar

Candy vio la sonrisa de Albert y blanqueó lo ojos.

La señora Elroy encontraba desagradable que hicieran una competencia años atrás no hubiese permitido ese mal comportamiento en la mesa, pero como se trataba de Alistair no se opuso.

Candy dijo: En sus marcas, listos ¡fuera!

Alistair agarró el plato se lo acercó a la boca y se lo tomó como si fuese agua de frutas aunque en su cara expresaba aversión se lo acabó, Albert usó la cuchara y terminó de último.

-Hijo, hoy mismo encargaremos tu premio y dentro de nueve meses o quizás más estará con nosotros sólo que tendrás que comer sopas así como la verde para que tu hermanito venga más rápido.

-Todo lo que uno hace por amor- exclamó el pequeño.

Esa noche fueron a despedir a Archie y a Annie y quedaron de acuerdo que dentro de dos meses regresarían para la boda y para abrir nuevamente las oficinas del corporativo, serían socios Archie y Albert aunque este último pusiera la mayor parte del capital.

 **Luz Nelly conforme a las opciones que me distes de fics actualicé este, cumpliendo así con el premio de la dinámica en la que participaste en el grupo del príncipe de la colina en Facebook. De antemano gracias por sus comentarios, esta semana actualicé callé por amor, confundí los designios de Dios, El intruso II, Yo loco loco y ella loquita. Les invito a leer mi nuevo fic creí que mi destino eras tú.**


	27. Chapter 27

Al día siguiente mientras Stear dormía, Albert convocó a su familia a la mesa.

-Tía, George, Candy tengo que confesarles algo: Gradualmente he recordado algunas cosas no estaba seguro si tan sólo eran sueños o alucinaciones, así que para salir de dudas mandé una carta al gerente del Gobernador y Compañía del Banco de Inglaterra solicitando en representación de la señorita Candice White un estado de cuenta, cuando me mandaron la respuesta comprobé que efectivamente deposité una fuerte cantidad de dinero a nombre de Candy, mismas que no entraron en el repartimiento de bienes cuando me divorcié de Marlid, quise dejarla asegurada por si fallecía y por si acaso los miembros de la junta directiva no cumplieran mis deseos es por eso que se lo oculté a todos menos al doctor Martin que le daría a Candy la documentación cuando ella pasara por alguna privación o tuviera algún problema ahora que estuvimos allá por lo de Alistair me dio los papeles.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? -preguntó atónita la señora Elroy.

-Que, si Candy me presta ese dinero, podríamos crear nuevamente el corporativo.

-Albert, estoy asombrada de que pensaras en mí, ¿Fue antes o después de que me quitaras el apellido? -Le preguntó Candy conmovida.

-Lo hice antes, sabía que comprometiéndome con Marlid quizás iba a impedirme que me encargara de ti, pensé que se pondría celosa y quise evitar fricciones entre tú y la que sería mi esposa.

-Toma ese dinero, es tuyo Albert, por mí no te detengas.

-Tía de una vez quiero comentarte que solamente formaré la sociedad con Archie y George, ahora que tengo familia debo ver por ellos solamente, no quiero tener la responsabilidad que tenía antes, no quiero ser esclavo de los demás.

-Comprendo William, además ellos tenían inversiones personales en otros países o a algunos que ayudaste como los Leagan cuando los necesitamos no nos tendieron la mano-expresó la señora Elroy.

-Y ¿A cuánto asciende esa cantidad? -preguntó la señora Elroy.

Albert la mencionó y a los tres se le desorbitaron los ojos al escucharlo.

Stear bajó las escaleras y fue directamente con su padre.

-Papá, ¿Cuándo abriremos nuevamente la barbería? Quiero ver como peloneas a un montón de inocentes.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? ¡Ya me salían bien los cortes para caballeros! Además, tengo buena mano tus rizos han crecido rápidamente y tienes una espesa cabellera, mira a tu abuelita Elroy sus hilos de plata brillan más que nunca y el bigote de George luce más tupido, por cierto, ya necesita que se lo arregle.

-No William, no quiero que te molestes, déjamelo así-comentó George.

-A la única que te faltó que le cortaras él pelo fue a mi mamá, mami, deja que mi papá te lo corte para que tengas una abundante cabellera así como la mía.

-¿Cómo crees que me atreva a arruinar el hermoso cabello de tu mamá? ¡Si es lo segundo que me gusta de ella!

-¿Y que es lo que más te gusta de ella? ¿Qué es lo que ocupa el primer lugar? -preguntó con curiosidad Alistair .

Albert se aclaró la garganta tosiendo y respondió sonrojado: Sus ojos hijo, eso es, sus lindos ojos.

-Papá, ahora que viene día de reyes ¿Será que me traigan algún juguete?

-No sé, ya ves que no has querido decir quienes te secuestraron.

A Stear se le quitó la sonrisa del rostro y fue hacia Candy y la abrazó.

-¡William! Ya no le recuerdes al niño ese trauma-Lo reprendió la señora Elroy

-Está bien, trataré de no mencionarlo, pero deseo meter a la cárcel a Arthur Robertson, estoy seguro, que fue él.

 **Hola chicas tan siquiera algo corto porque hoy me toca ensayo. De antemano les agradezco sus comentarios.**


	28. Chapter 28

Candy y Albert decidieron que se casarían antes de viajar a Inglaterra organizaron todo para que la fiesta fuera en el hogar de Pony, no quisieron dar a conocer sus intenciones ni que se hiciera notorio pues todavía su principal enemigo estaba al acecho.

En los preparativos el doctor Martin convivió mucho con la señorita Pony, tuvo que desistir de enamorar a la hermana María ya que llegó a la conclusión que no sería correspondido, la mujer puso de pretexto sus hábitos religiosos, así que el médico decidió tirarle el anzuelo a Pony, aunque era mayor que él por unos años se arriesgó y esta cedió a la simpatía del doctor.

La hermana María se avergonzó de sí misma pues tuvo inclinaciones sentimentales por George, quién tuvo a su cargo el arreglo de la capilla del hogar para que se celebrara la boda entre los rubios.

Albert y Candy no pudieron esperar hasta su casamiento y encargaron otro bebé.

-¡No puedo creerlo! Tendré un hermanito-Expresó contento Stear cuando Albert se lo platicó.

-Si, pero es un secreto, no deberás de decirlo pues tu mami y yo todavía no nos hemos casado.

-Papá ¿Qué es fornicar?-Preguntó el niño dubitativo.

-¿De dónde aprendes esas palabras? – preguntó Albert alterado, pues no era buen ejemplo para el niño que Candy estuviera de nuevo encinta sin estar casada.

-Mi abuelita me lee porciones de la biblia y esa palabra me llamó mucho la atención-contestó el niño inocente- Le pregunté a mi abuelita y me dijo que era un verbo.

-Pues olvídate de ese verbo, hasta que tengas edad de saber te diremos el significado.

-Y yo que estaba aprendiendo a conjugarlo en presente: Yo fornico, tu fornicas, mi mamá fornica…

\- ¡Por favor Stear ya cállate! - le suplicó Albert.

-Papi ¿Por qué te alteras?

-Si tu mamá nos escucha diciendo esa palabra se sentirá mal, ¿Tú quieres que tu mami se sienta mal?

-Claro que no-respondió sorprendido el niño de la reacción de su padre.

-Pues no vuelvas a mencionarla.

Albert reflexionó todos los acontecimientos: se casó sin amor con Marlid, pero no podía seguir viviendo engañado y esclavizado a una vida que no quería seguir llevando a la que amaba sin dudarlo era a Candy y aunque estuvo molesto porque pensaba que el niño era de otro, vivir a lado de marlid era como estar muerto en vida y prefirió renunciar a sus riquezas para empezar de nuevo sería como el ave Fénix que resurgiría de sus cenizas, pero por varios años no se acordó de muchas cosas, todo lo planeó cuando vio las maniobras que Arthur hizo para no quedar arruinado, paulatinamente le llegaban los recuerdos pero confundía la realidad con sueños, su mente después del ataque de Arthur quedó afectada, pero ya todo estaba claro en el presente.

Se trasladaron al hogar de Pony ahí se hospedaron pues había suficientes recámaras para todos, llegaron Archie y Annie con los Britter a presenciar la boda.

Todo fue felicidad aquel día, Stear hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no decir que sus papás ya le habían encargado a la cigüeña a su hermanito y que dentro de 7 meses llegaría.

Stear en una sesión con un psicólogo declaró quien lo secuestró, por lo que Albert levantó la demanda en contra de Arthur, sólo le dieron un año de condena pero fue suficiente para quedar arruinado ya que Marlid no supo cómo llevar los negocios ni aun con su dirección desde la cárcel, ella decidió casarse con un hombre 20 años mayor que ella, Arthur quedó vulnerable y fue estafado por su abogado quien le llevó sus asuntos después que Marlid se casó.

Albert viajó sólo a Inglaterra antes que naciera la pequeña Isabella Andrew, en su estadía allá se dio cuenta que las cosas en Europa irían de mal en peor y decidió invertir una parte del dinero en una aerolínea llamada Boeing Air Transport Inc., e hizo alianza con un banco de Inglaterra para manejar una sucursal en Estados Unidos, luego de eso Archie, George y él hicieron el acta constitutiva del nuevo corporativo Andrew.

El doctor Martin se casó con la señorita Pony, por lo que la hermana María decidió dejar los hábitos, sería la nueva administradora del hogar, George tenía mucho contacto con ella y poco a poco surgió el amor, María tomó la iniciativa de declarársele a George y este aceptó a casarse con ella.

-Después de dos años pudieron comprar la mansión que fue de los Andrew en Chicago pues las ganancias con la aerolínea eran exorbitantes.

Alistair tenía un amigo católico que le dijo que si le pegaban en las piernas el día de san Juan sin duda crecería por lo que ese día hizo la peor travesura de su vida le cortó los hermosos rizos a su pequeña hermana.

-Sin duda hay que castigarlo- Expresó la señora Elroy- Si no quizás después haga una cosa peor, ¡No sé en qué momento nos descuidamos y ocurrió esto!

-Yo no puedo ejecutar el castigo- comentó Candy, cuando llegue Albert él se encargará.

Esa noche Albert llegó contento pues aunque había hecho tarde el reparto de utilidades en la empresa, valió la pena la espera y sus empleados quedaron satisfechos.

Cuando fue a besar a su amada esposa y a su hija Isabella, vio que no tenía sus rizos.

-¡Pero que le hicieron a la niña!

\- Fue Alistair, la tía abuela dice que merece una reprimenda, pero yo no me atrevo a ejecutarla-Le confesó Candy.

Albert miró a su hijo y de manera fúnebre se quitó el cinturón.

-¡No puedo ver! ¡No quiero verlo!- expresó Candy y se retiró del salón, se encerró en su recámara y se puso a orar por su hijo como si hubiese cometido el peor pecado.

—Stear sabes que fue incorrecto lo que hiciste ¿Verdad?

-Si papá, merezco el castigo-dijo el niño con los ojos cristalizados por las lágrimas que se le asomaban.

-¿Por qué le cortaste el cabello a Isabella? ¿No que la quieres mucho? ¿Sientes celos de ella?

-Papá yo la amo con toda el alma- respondió avergonzado el niño.

-¿Entonces?

-Es que hoy es día de san Juan y el vecino me dijo que si me pegaban en las piernas crecería, es por eso qué decidí hacer algo que ameritara un castigo y cómo ustedes nunca se han atrevido a pegarme debía ser algo que no pudieran perdonarme, es por eso qué le corté el cabello a mi hermanita.

-Cómo fue premeditado lo que hiciste, entonces ejecutaré el castigo, voltéate e inclínate.

-Pero debe ser en las piernas, no en las pompis—Le aclaró el niño.

Albert alzó el cinturón y antes que asestará el golpe entró la señora Elroy.

-¡Deja a mi muchachito en paz! ¡no le pondrás ni una mano encima!

-Pero tú dijiste…

-Si, pero no había escuchado los motivos sólo hay que explicarle que esas son supersticiones, Alistair, no te preocupes por tu estatura, dice en la Biblia en Mateo 6:27 ¿Y quién de vosotros podrá, por mucho que se afane, añadir a su estatura un codo? Y en el versículo 33 dice: Mas buscad primeramente el reino de Dios y su justicia, y todas estas cosas os serán añadidas.

-Entonces ¿Si busco a Dios creceré?-preguntó el niño

-Hijo, tu vida está en sus manos, si lo buscas Él te dará contentamiento con la estatura que tengas, no importa el tamaño que logres alcanzar él siempre se fijará en tu corazón.

Esa noche perdonaron a Alistair y desde ahí dejó de preocuparse por su estatura, el siguiente año de ese suceso el niño creció varios centímetros.

Después de Isabella, tuvieron dos niños más, la señora Elroy luego de experimentar la pobreza se volvió bondadosa y siempre junto con Candy hacía muñecas para regalarles a las niñas de los hospicios y a los niños le compraban juguetes, Albert siempre se vestía de Santa Claus para entregarlos y Alistair a los 10 años dejó de disfrazarse de enano pues ya había crecido. El nuevo corporativo Andrew se consolidó con los manejos de sus tres socios principales Albert, Archie y George.

 **Fin**

 **Chicas les agradezco por haber seguido mi historia como ven tarde o temprano siempre finalizo mis fics, en este año terminé Luego llegó el amor, Amo a mi princesa Candy, Olvidé como amar y ahora este Mi amor siempre ha sido tuyo, y con esto les garantizo que mientras Dios me dé la salud, el tiempo, la vida y mientras sirva mi compu concluiré todos los fics que empecé aunque sea a paso de tortuga, gracias por su paciencia el único que no terminaré será el Terryfic mejor lo quitaré y lo pondré en una serie de relatos cortos que subiré en otro lado.**

Cómo siempre les recuerdo que pueden encontrarme en el Grupo de Facebook El príncipe de la colina.

Les recomiendo las páginas de Facebook : Candy Candy la verdadera historia.

La página: Antigua Novela de Candy Candy, donde encontraran las cartas traducidas de japonés a Español de la antigua Novela de Candy y también de CCFS.

La página: Candy Candy Manga a color.

Y si desean ver imágenes inéditas de CCFS e ilustraciones exclusivas de nuestras talentosas artistas visite la página: Anohito - あの人. Así con todo y letra japonesa.

Este fic se lo dedico a Silvia quien siempre ha comentado que este fic es uno de sus favoritos y que no deja de postear en nuestras páginas, gracias por tu apoyo. Y también se lo dedico a Mariela por si algún día lo lee jajajaja.

 **Saludos a todas las que me siguieron hasta el final de esta historia Madel Ros, Aracelis Pea Zerpa (saludo especial aunque nunca te entienda), Lovly Ardley, Rixa Arias, Nathy Eli, Mary silenciosa, Serenety Usagi, Ana Isela Hdz, Bunny, Sayuri 1707, Isasi,** **Fan Verde Azul , fandcya, Chickiss SanCruz ,** **Gaby W. Andrew, Maravilla 121, Kecs, Yagui fun, Aly, Stormaw, Elo Andrew, Gina Riquelme, adoradandrew, Yuleni Paredes éxitos en tu nueva etapa de conductora radial, Nennyta (Ana gallardo que hubo un mal entendido con ella pero que por fin se arregló y ahora todo amor y paz, Lucy, Malu, Luz Nelly, AMluz rodriguez,** Ster Star, Loreley Ardlay. Balderas

Y a todos las que son integrantes del grupo el príncipe de la Colina.

si desean apoyarme pueden descargar mi ebook: Dina, el amor llegó después. en Amazon (Nota: Esta historia nació aquí en fanfiction con los rubios)

Y tengo libros impresos Un amor de plataforma y Dina, el amor llegó después ambos en Amazon autora Ruth ortiz Piña es decir su servidora.


End file.
